


Lucky Number Seven

by DerNacht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan centric, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone will get their chance to reveal their past, Explained in the last chapter, Fae Felix, Fae Jisung, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Mpreg, It's never really explained, JJP Parents are coming, Just not until later!, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Mentioned GOT7 (GOT7), Not Really?, Past Abuse, Shifter Minho, Sorry Woojin, Sort of? - Freeform, Twins Felix and Jisung, Vampire Woojin, Woojin is a protective momma, Woojin is kind of an Asshole, dragon chan, shifter jeongin, witch seungmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerNacht/pseuds/DerNacht
Summary: Woojin and Chan had the family they had always wanted, their children weren't perfect and everyone had their own baggage but they wouldn't wish for anything else. When Chan makes a sudden and rash decision without consulting Woojin, will it upset the delicate balance of their family for better or for worse?UPDATE: Woojin is removed as of Chapter 7. I am not re-writing and I am not replacing his character. If you do not wish to read a story he is a part of, that's perfectly okay!
Relationships: WooChan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I’m back with another story. Without further ado, I present to you lovely readers, the premise to yet another supernatural family fan fiction that literally no one asked for with my own personal twist on it. I know that there are a million of these laying around but this has been rattling around in my brain, begging for days to be released so I figured, what harm could one more do? I have rearranged ages to better fit my story, and all powers/abilities they have might not fit the norm for their species but it is as I will it and if they have an ability they normally wouldn’t it’s because it’s necessary for the storyline! I have also pulled different kinds of supernatural creatures and inspiration from many different areas. As always I love comments and constructive criticism. I will very briefly explain everyone’s ages and such here but will obviously go much more in depth with background and everything throughout the story. I have been working on this for quite a while, I really do hope you enjoy!

Chan: An extremely old and powerful dragon. In his human form, he has dark brown, almost black eyes, alabaster skin, and honey colored blonde hair. In his dragon form, he has brilliant gold scales with blazing green eyes. Abilities include control over fire and general magic, he can also shift partially to just wings and dragon eyes. He has increased strength, speed and senses. Instead of coveting gold like any normal dragon, he covets and protects his family. Naturally Chan is a highly sought after music producer but his immense wealth comes from an eternity of amassing his money. 

Woojin: 600 year old vampire. He has a charm to protect him from sunlight and survives off of blood he obtains from blood banks. Carmel colored brown hair with tan skin and a soothing voice. Abilities include enhanced strength, speed and senses. He is also similar to an empath, he can feel the emotions of those close to him although he can do nothing to alter them. He does however, possess the ability to modify the memories of humans. Woojin is a famous idol, which can add a tricky element when trying to keep 6 supernatural children hidden. He has quieted his career in favor of having a family. 

Minho: 17 year old shifter, his chosen form is a wolf. Brought to Chan and Woojin when he was saved from his abusive father when he was 15, along with his infant son Jeongin. Silver hair, and dark eyes. Abilities include heightened senses, strength, and speed and the ability to shift into his wolf form on command. In wolf form he has silver fur with matching eyes. 

Changbin: 13 year old demon, abandoned by his father when he wasn’t “dark” enough for a demon and spent many of his early years on the streets. He was found by Bang Chan and Woojin when Changbin had attempted to rob them at the age of 10 while they were on a moonlit walk in Seoul. Abilities include possession, teleportation, telekinesis, and he can minimally affect electricity. Jet black hair and dark eyes that glow red when his powers are activated. 

Jisung: 7 year old fire fae, twin of Felix. Older by 5 minutes. Their parents sent them through a portal to the human realm when they were 3 as their family was hauled away to prison for breaking the fairy law of telling a human of their existence. They were the first adoptees of Chan and Woojin when they found them asleep together in a garden when Chan sensed their magic nearby. Abilities include heightened senses and the ability to summon and control fire. He possess fire related magic and inherited a spell book from his family. He has bright orange hair and in his fae form he has sharp, elongated canines, pointy ears and bright red wings. His eyes glow an orange-red when his magic is activated. 

Felix: 7 year old earth fae, younger twin of Jisung. Abilities include heightened senses, green thumb, he can accelerate the growth of plant life, as well as control/communicate with animals. He possesses earth related magic and inherited a spell book from his family. Felix has pastel pink hair, in his shifted form he has sharp, elongated canines, pointy ears and purple wings. His eyes glow green when his magic is activated. 

Seungmin: 4 year old wizard. Born to a single mother, he was conceived through a one night stand and all of the information the man had given her about himself proved false so she couldn’t get in contact with him. Seungmin was very much loved by his mother but when he started presenting with magical abilities at the age of 2, she knew he needed to be raised by someone who could help foster and grow his talent. She took him to a nearby hospital where she left him. A mer person visiting a friend sensed his heritage and took him to an orphanage specializing in the supernatural where he was taken in by Chan and Woojin. He possesses strong general magic as well as a heightened intellect. 

Hyunjin: 3 years old. Origins unknown. Species unknown. This story will center around how they meet Hyunjin and how he becomes a part of their family. More will be revealed about him as the story progresses. 

Jeongin: Minho’s son, he is a 2 year old shifter. He has yet to claim a form as he is not old enough. For now he possesses no supernatural abilities but has an intense love of animals. Eventually he will begin to randomly shift into the different animals he encounters until he claims a specific form.


	2. Chapter 1

Warmth. That was the thought that suddenly flooded the forefront of Chan’s mind. Actually hot might be a better word. Geez. Why was it so hot? The feeling seemed out of place. Chan’s eyes fluttered open, bringing him face to face with round cheeks and tufts of orange hair. Jisung. He smiled to himself, no wonder it was so warm. The 7 year old fire fae always gave off an enormous amount of heat, fire a part of his very essence. Not that Chan couldn’t stand more than his fair share of heat, it was just a stark contrast to the chill of his usual bed partner. Speaking of his mate, Chan picked up his head to see the still sleeping form of Woojin, a little ball with pink hair wrapped up in his arms. Felix. He must have had a nightmare that even his twin couldn’t burn away. Where Jisung was all intensity and brightness, the earth fae was sensitivity and calm. Chan sighed happily and snuggled Jisung closer to his chest.

“Too hot papa!” Jisung whined, wiggling out of Chan’s embrace. Chan was about to protest when the alarm signaling the start of their morning routine pierced through the room. Woojin stirred, looking between the twins and Chan sleepily before reaching over to silence the alarm. Felix moved closer to Jisung once he was released from Woojin’s hold, Chan smiled at him adoringly. 

“Did our little lixie have a nightmare?” Chan asked, his child shyly nodding his head. “Don’t worry, nothing would dare try to sneak past a sleeping dragon!” He said, giving a fake roar as the twins giggled at him. Chan picked up on the pitter patter of feet running seconds before the door to their room thrust open to reveal a flustered Seungmin. 

“We’re gonna be late!” He announced, pushing his round spectacles further up on the bridge of his nose. 

“How are we going to be late Minnie? The alarm just rang!” Jisung said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Because you always make us late.” Seungmin retorted, glaring at Jisung. No one had a response to that. If they were late, Jisung usually was the culprit. Woojin sighed heavily and threw the covers off as he rose from the bed. He scooped Seungmin up in his arms. 

“Then I guess we better go get breakfast started huh?” He asked as Seungmin eagerly nodded. The twins suddenly jumping up from bed. 

“Hey we want to help too!” Jisung yelled for the both of them. 

“Don’t you guys want to stay here with me?” Chan asked as the two fae raced from the room. “Guess not.” He collapsed back into his pillow. The temptation to let his eyes close and slip back into sleep was great, but he knew he would face the wrath of Seungmin if he fell back asleep. The four year old was advanced for his age, and he detested being late almost as much as he hated disorder. Heaving himself out of bed, he put his house shoes on and padded through the hallway to the staircase. He knocked lightly on the only closed door on the first floor. “Changbin? It’s time to get up, breakfast will be ready in a minute!” He didn’t get a response but he heard a faint rustling on the other side of the door. Taking it as a sign he was heard, he made his way downstairs. Seungmin and the twins were already sitting at the table, each with a bowl of cereal. 

“We’re keeping it easy today, Minnie is anxious to get to school this morning. Something about starting a new lesson.” Woojin said as he heard Chan approach, handing him a bowl. 

“Yeah we are starting to learn about other creatures!” Seungmin chimed in from the table, a mouthful of cereal. “I can learn why Jisung is so weird.” He added. 

“Hey!” Jisung launched a flaming cheerio at Seungmin.  
“Ouch!” He yelped, sending a flaming fruit loop in response. Chan began to chuckle as he sat next to Felix, filling his own bowl with fruit loops. 

“Boys! Stop fighting, and stop throwing food! Our poor kitchen table does not need any more scorch marks.” Woojin yelled, throwing Chan an exasperated look. Chan let the smile fall from his face and cleared his throat. 

“Listen to your dad!” He said, in his best authoritative tone. Woojin rolled his eyes as he set two more bowls onto the table, and pulled the highchair closer. 

“He started it.” Jisung grumbled, earning a looking from Woojin. He sank back into this chair a bit. They all turned to look at the sudden arrival of Minho, carrying Jeongin who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Minho’s room was in the basement where he and Jeongin would have the most room. 

“Good Morning sleepyheads!” Woojin said, taking Jeongin from Minho’s arms, kissing him on the check before setting him gently in his high chair. 

“Who could sleep with all of this commotion?” Minho asked sarcastically as sank into the nearest chair. Woojin ruffled Minho’s hair as he went back to the kitchen to get the baby’s breakfast. Jeongin knew Minho was his father, his most basic animal instincts telling him that much so Chan and Woojin would never tried to tell him differently. But Chan and Woojin were still strong parental figures for Jeongin, and for Minho when he let them. Jeongin loved no one more than Minho, but Chan and Woojin were definitely a close second. They couldn’t quite explain the dynamic but it somehow worked for them and it allowed Minho to still partially be a kid. 

The rest of breakfast passed quietly, everyone too busy with mouthfuls of cereal to bicker anymore. Woojin feeding Jeongin spoonfuls of the puréed food he prepared for him. Once everyone was finished, they created an assembly line to the kitchen sink when Felix spoke up. 

“Where’s Binnie?” He asked, looking around. Chan followed suit. 

“I knocked on his door, it seemed like he was awake.” 

“I’m up. I’m heading to school early.” He spoke suddenly from the hallway, not entering the kitchen. 

“Wait Binnie! Aren’t you going to eat something?” Woojin called after him but they heard the front door shut. 

“I’ll talk to him when he gets home Wooj.” Chan said, giving his mate a reassuring kiss to the chorus of “ews” and protests from their children. He brought his hands together to quiet everyone down. “Okay everyone get upstairs and get dressed for school or you’ll be late! It’s Friday, it’s almost the weekend. Let’s move, move, move!.” He began ushering the littles out of the room, following them upstairs to help them get dressed in their uniforms. Minho grabbing his son from the high chair and heading for their room. 

“Chan I’m leaving! Don’t forget you have to pick up the kids today as well as drop them off! I really need to rehearse for my show as much as I can.” Woojin called up the stairs after Chan. 

“Don’t worry, I got it!” Chan hollered back as he buttoned up the dress shirt to Seungmin’s uniform. 

The kids went to a special school in the heart of Seoul, boasting exclusivity and wealth. Only the best, brightest, and those within a certain tax bracket could gain entry, but it was also a cover. The school held grades Pre-k through 12th, and every single student was a supernatural creature of some sort. Their morning classes consisted of all the typical school subjects but their afternoon classes were geared more towards their species and they were divided by level rather than age. They were taught about how to control their powers, the order of the supernatural world and how to blend in with humans. It was tough to balance the two worlds but it was the school’s job to prepare them for it as much as they could. 

Chan pulled up to the front of the school in the typical morning drop-off line. It was nothing but expensive and foreign cars but Chan was not out of place in a sleek, all black Range Rover with black rims. Since Minho was in high school, his classes started a little later and he would drive himself to school after dropping Jeongin off at his daycare in his very own Silver Porsche Cayenne Chan and Woojin had gifted him on his 16th birthday the previous year. Changbin favored his teleportation ability most mornings, claiming he enjoyed the peace and quiet of an empty campus to do some reading. 

Normally Woojin dropped the kids off so Chan was a little out of his element. He waved goodbye to his kids as they set off for school, Felix and Jisung holding Seungmin’s hands as they headed towards their classes. Chan had offered to park and take them inside but they had insisted they could manage without him, much to Chan’s dismay. Did Woojin normally just drop them off at the curb? When did they get so independent, they were still so little. A loud honk pulled him from his musings and he peeled out of the school’s parking and sped off towards the JYP building. He was working on new songs that he would present to their president in a few weeks. With his deadline rapidly approaching, he had a lot of work to do. 

... 

Hours later, Chan was in his studio lost in his music. He had finally hit a groove so to speak after struggling to get started most of the morning. The track he was working on finally starting to sound like a song when he felt his pocket buzz. He glanced at the screen to see Minho’s name and picture. 

“What’s up pal?” He asked, eyes still glued to his computer screen. 

“Umm... weren’t you supposed to pick the kids up from school today?” Minho asked. Chan lurched from his chair, glancing at his watch. 4:30. 

“Shit!” He yelled into his phone. He was supposed to pick the kids up half an hour ago. “Thank you Minho, I’m leaving now.” He suddenly heard the combined laughter of Jisung, Felix and Seungmin in the background. 

“No worries, I have them and we are headed home. I stayed a little bit late after class to ask the teacher a question and I saw them outside waiting. I already called the daycare center and told them I would be late picking Jeongin up.” Minho said, chuckling a little himself at Chans reaction. 

“OOH Papa said a bad word!” Jisung screeched from the backseat. Chan realized he must be on Bluetooth in Minho’s car, checks turning red. He was grateful he was alone. 

“Sorry boys, I will put a quarter in the swear jar later! Minho I am on my way home, I’ll grab Jeongin on the way. I am so sorry and thank you so much for grabbing your brothers.” He said as he rushed to turn everything off and lock up his studio. 

“Like I said, no worries.” Minho said, hanging up. Cursing once more, Chan took off at warp speed for his car, startling a hallway full of people as he blasted past them, green eyes ablaze. 

25 minutes later, Chan walked through the front door with Jeongin in his arms. Minho approached, grabbing him from Chan as he snuggled into Minho’s shoulder. 

“Where are the kids?” Chan asked, giving Minho a grateful squeeze on his unoccupied shoulder. 

“They’re in the playroom.” He answered, patting his son gently on the back. As Chan moved to walk away, Minho spoke up. “Wait. Do you think you could watch Jeongin for me tonight? I really wanted to go out with some friends.” Chan paused. 

“Did you guys have any specific plans? Who are these friends?” he asked. 

“Kids from school who are shifters like me. We might see a movie, grab something to eat. Nothing really specific, we were just going to hang out.” Minho answered, eyes hopeful. Chan gave him a look a concerned look before sighing. 

“You did a good thing today, so you’ve earned some leeway and I’m inclined to give it to you.” Minho began to smile. “BUT. I’m not stupid, Minho. Be home by midnight. Nothing dangerous. Nothing illegal. Please for the love of god don’t get another tattoo and if you go to a party, no alcohol. And definitely don’t get in the car with someone who has been drinking. All of the usual rules apply.” 

“I cant stand the smell of alcohol.” Minho said, an edge to his voice and a faraway look in his eyes. Chan gave him a sad smile. 

“I know. But you went a little off the rails last year and you cannot afford to get into any more trouble. We don’t want you to feel like you are a prisoner, we want you to be a kid. You earned your car back and now you’ve earned back some trust, don’t ruin it.” 

“I know. I am really just hanging out with some friends, I promise I will be home on time.” Minho said. 

“Good. Because I will know if you are one second late and if I have to come find you... let's just say it will be embarrassing. And then Woojin will kill us both.” Chan said, chuckling. Minho shuttered. 

“Ah, understood. Thank you!” He turned, disappearing down the stairs to his room. Chan once again set off for the playroom when he felt another being suddenly appear. He changed course and headed to Changbin’s room, not bothering to knock this time. Changbin looked up in surprise, as he shrugged off his backpack. 

“Where have you been?” Chan asked, folding his arms across his chest. 

“I stayed late at the library.” He answered, shrugging. 

“You are supposed to text us and let us know where your are so we know your are safe.” Changbin scoffed at that. 

“I’m a demon, not some defenseless kid. Besides, where were you? Weren't you supposed to pick us up?” Changbin fired back. 

“Watch your tone. I was caught up at work. What’s going on with you Changbin? Talking back, staying out late. I swear you are a Minho 2.0 and you know how well that worked out for him. So sit your butt down and talk to me.” 

“Or what?” Changbin challenged. 

“Or you won’t like the result.” Chan’s eyes flashing green. “I am still a dragon and I am still your father.” 

“But you aren’t are you?” Changbin deflated, sagging onto the bed. Chan’s posture softened and he sat next to his second oldest, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I am your father and I love you. You can always tell me anything. Are you getting bullied at school?” Changbin gently pulled out of Chan’s grasp. 

“Of course not. Who would dare pick on me? Everyone is afraid of me.” Changbin said sadly. “There aren’t exactly a ton of demons running around that school.” 

“But there are a few, are they not teaching you about demons? I don’t pay what I pay to send you to that school for you to not learn.” Chan answered, irritation rising. 

“Yes there are a few, yes we’re friends, and yes we are learning about our heritage and how to control our powers. But it doesn’t change the fact that we are outsiders. We aren’t common and everyone avoids us like the plague. I just don’t want to be different.” Chan sighed. 

“Do you think dragons are common? My species is so rare I don’t even know another dragon and I have lived a very, very long time.” Chan reminded him. “I struggled like you did, a reaalllyyy long time ago too. Which means I didn’t have a special school and no one to teach me about what I was after my parents abandoned me. No one would believe me when I said I was good, so I had to show them. You show your classmates how great you are instead of trying to tell them. I know it's a little cliche but I promise it will work.” He gave Changbin a reassuring squeeze. 

“I’ll try I guess.” He responded, attempting a smile. 

“It will get better, the world’s perception of demons is changing but it’s slow. You just have to hang in there. Your family consists of a dragon, a vampire, twin fae, a witch, and two shifters. None of us are normal so don’t push us away. We are always here for you.” Chan said, giving Changbin a kiss on the top of his head. He suddenly felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He opened it to a text from Woojin: “Working late.” Well that was certainly odd Chan thought to himself. His mate was never normally that curt. “Come on kid, your dad is working late so looks like we are having pizza tonight.” 

“But dad never lets us have pizza.” Changbin said, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“That’s why it's going to be our little secret.” Chan said mischievously with a wink. 

... 

Chan had attempted to stay up for Woojin but playing with the kids that evening had tired him out. Surprisingly the night went off without a hitch. There was minimal fighting between Seungmin and Jisung, the twins didn’t fight him when it was their bath time, all kids went down easily at bedtime, and Minho had arrived home at 11:59. If Chan didn't know any better, he would swear someone swapped his kids with well behaved look-a-likes. When Woojin still wasn’t home at 1 am, he decided he would catch him in the morning to see how rehearsal went. 

He awoke early the next morning to an empty bed. Confused, he reached out with his power, scanning the house. He felt the still sleeping forms of all of his children, finally finding his husband in the kitchen. Concerned, Chan headed downstairs. 

“Hey love, what time did you get in last night?” He asked, finding his mate in the kitchen preparing breakfast. 

“Late.” Woojin didn't even turn around to look at Chan. 

“Okay, well I can make breakfast. You should get some more sleep!” 

“I’m fine.” Woojin replied, still not turning to face him. Chan caught Woojin’s wrist. 

“What’s wrong? Why are you so mad?” He asked. Startled when Woojin huffed, ripping his arm from Chan’s hand. 

“Why am I mad? Let's see... you let the twins and Seungmin walk to class alone. Their teachers called me when they arrived without you. That’s problem number one. Then, you completely forgot to pick them up after school when you promised me you wouldn’t. Don’t bother lying, people saw you at JYP long after you were supposed to leave to go get them. So that’s problem number two. After that you let Minho go out without discussing it with me first and did you really think I wouldn’t be able to smell the goddamn pizza Chan? Those are just the things I know about, who knows what else you did. Did the kids even go to bed on time? All I asked for was one day, one day where I could focus on my music, my career, something for me, and you couldn’t even do anything right.” Woojin breathed out, irritation dripping in every word. Chan stared incredulously at Woojin before he started to recover. Anger rising in his chest. 

“First of all, the twins and Seungmin said you always just drop them off. That you don’t have to walk them in and they aren’t babies anymore. They are perfectly capable of walking to class on their own, it’s not like it was their first day. You didn’t bother to tell me I needed to go in with them. How am I supposed to know what I don’t know? Maybe if you let me take them to school more often, that wouldn’t happen.” He answered haughtily. 

“I..” Woojin started. 

“I’m not finished!” Chan roared. “Yes, you’re right. I forgot what time I was supposed to pick up the kids. I got lost in the music and that’s no excuse but Minho was there and he was able to give them a ride home. They are fine! I let Minho go out because we can’t keep him here under lock and key forever. He earned a night out with his friends and he was home on time. I am his father too and you make decisions without consulting me All. The. Time. So don’t you dare get mad at me for doing exactly what you do. The twins took a bath, all kids were in bed on time and pizza every once in a while is NOT going to kill them!” Chan screeched, ending his rant. Neither spoke, flashing green eyes locked with black ones. 

“Daddy?” A quiet voice said. Both Chan and Woojin whipped around to see Jisung in the entryway to the dining room, Seungmin and Felix cowering behind him. Woojin instantly softened. 

“I’m so sorry, did we wake you?” He said gently, using his best soothing tone. They just nodded. “Papa and I were just talking.” Woojin crouched in front of the trio. 

“You guys were arguing. It’s our fault. We’re sorry we told papa we didn’t need him to walk us to class, we were just trying to show you we aren’t babies anymore!” Felix said urgently, on the verge of tears. 

“Oh honey it’s not your fault and we aren’t mad at you. Sometimes adults just have disagreements, but it doesn’t mean that they don’t love each other.” Woojin pulled all three of them into his arms. “Lets hurry and get breakfast going, I think I am going to need three big boys to help me!” 

“We can help daddy!” the three sang in unison, earning a glowing smile from Woojin. 

“You can? Well that’s excellent news!” he answered, standing back up. “With your help we’ll get breakfast done in no time and then you guys get to stay with papa while I go to the adoption agency to sort out some paperwork for big brother Minho.” Woojin explained. Chan raised his eyebrows, he had forgotten about that. They needed to meet with the social worker one last time to finalize Minho staying with them. Everything had been put on hold when he started getting into trouble the prior year. 

“Awww no! We want you to stay daddy, can’t papa sign the paper? We don’t want you to go, we want to be with you.” Felix begged, giving Woojin his best puppy dog eyes. A pang of hurt cut through Chan. He walked over and bent down to kiss each one of them on the forehead. 

“It’s fine. I can go.” He said quietly before racing up the stairs to change. He slammed the garage door on his way out. 

He couldn’t help but think the entire way to the agency. He loved his family more than anything. In his heart, he knew it wasn’t about which kid preferred who but it still hurt to know just how much they preferred Woojin. He knew he worked late sometimes but he always tried to be there no matter what, even if it meant he lost a bit of sleep. Was Woojin right? Did he just mess everything up? Thoughts of doubt and sadness plagued his mind and he just couldn’t shake them loose. By the time he made it to his destination, he was ready to be done with everything and drown his sorrows in the bottom of a good whiskey bottle. 

Walking into the building, he greeted the receptionist with a charming smile. Locking his emotions behind a mask. “Hi Ellie, I’m here to sign a paper for Minho.” 

“That’s right, we’ve been expecting you! It shouldn’t take too long, you guys are pros at this and we know he couldn’t be in better hands” she said, returning his smile. “How are the twins and Seungmin doing? I bet they’ve gotten so big.” She asked, trying to keep up conversation. 

“Oh yeah, seems like they grow at least an inch a day. Makes me wish I could stop time.” Chan said, his tone serious despite the attempt at humor. She showed him the office of the agency director. 

“The director should be right with you, he is finishing up a meet and greet downstairs with the children and prospective parents.” She said, shutting the door behind her, leaving Chan alone in the room. He was looking aimlessly around the familiar office when he felt it. He wasn’t alone. Whatever was in there with him, he couldn’t place the energy. Chan had never felt anything like it before. He quietly began looking around the room, when he zeroed in on the coat closet behind the desk. Noiselessly he approached, slowly turning the handle to avoid startling whatever was inside. The door opened to reveal a small, exceedingly beautiful child who was staring at him with wide, dark eyes, a small beauty mark underneath his left one. Chan’s heart squeezed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I Promise Woojin won't be this way forever, he is just trying to protect his kids. Let me know of any suggestions or comments, I love them :) I know a few things I am going to definitely add to here but I am always open!

“Well hello little one, what are you doing in there?” He asked gently, his tone soothing. The child did not respond, merely looking at him with curiosity. The door behind Chan was wrenched open. 

“Ah, there you are. You are supposed to be downstairs with the other children, not hiding in my closet you little creep.” The director’s harsh voice stunned Chan, he had never seen him act this way towards a child before. The director brushed past him, gripping the little boy by the arm and dragging him from the closet; much to the little one’s protests. 

“Hey woah, there is no need to treat him like that! He was probably just scared.” Chan said, unable to keep his anger in check as he grabbed the director’s arm that was squeezing the boy. 

“Your kindness is wasted here Mr. Bang. This little abomination was brought in a week ago and he has been nothing but trouble ever since.” The director sneered. 

“What the hell is your problem? He’s a toddler, not the devil himself.” Chan responded, flabbergasted. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. We have no idea what he is. He doesn’t speak and every time we try to have him evaluated to determine his species, he disappears. I’m sure you felt his weird energy, he makes everyone here uncomfortable. Which means he won’t be adopted, which means he will become my problem for however long until he decides to do everyone a favor and disappear for good. I don’t blame his caretaker for locking him in a closet.” 

“You found him locked in a closet? How long was he in there? Does he have a name?” Chan asked, his curiosity too intense to just ask one question at a time. The director nodded. 

“As far as we know, his name is Hyunjin and he is three years old. Judging by how pale his skin is, he was probably in the closet far more than he was ever out of it. There is evidence of physical abuse as well from the woman caring for him, we don’t believe she was his biological mother. She probably couldn’t take knowing what she had in her home was a monster. He isn’t a warm child, he isn’t sweet or cuddly like other toddlers. He barely lets anyone even touch him. He is just a freak. She called us to come get him but she was long gone by the time we got there, her whereabouts are still unknown.” Chan shook his head, he had heard enough. 

“Since you don’t want him, how about I take him off your hands? I have more than my share of experience adopting kids whose species does not match my own, he would be fine with me.” Chan said, determination rising with each word. He wasn’t going to let this continue.

“No, I couldn’t possibly in good conscious send this creature into your lovely home. We have no idea what he would do to your other kids.” The director responded. Chan tightened his grip. 

“I am a dragon, there is not a species on this earth that is a match for me. My kids are more than capable of handling a special kid as they themselves are each special and I highly doubt he is as bad as you are making him out to be.” Chan retorted, not breaking eye contact. 

“I’m sorry no, Mr. Bang. We know far too little about him, I wouldn’t even know what to put on his adoption papers. It just isn’t a good idea.” 

“I think you are misunderstanding me.” Chan said, pulling the director closer, eyes flashing dangerously. “Give. The Boy. To Me.” The director paled and swallowed nervously. 

“Fine, if you are really so determined. I will go get the paperwork drawn up.” He relented, finally releasing his hold on Hyunjin as Chan in turn, released his. Once the director left the room, Chan smiled down at the toddler who had returned to his position in the closet. 

“Sorry about that little Jinnie.” Chan said, giving him a nickname as he crouched down to not be standing over him. “How would you like to come home with me? I have lots of toys for you to play with, you can have your very own room and there are other kids around your age. How does that sound?” Upon closer inspection, Chan realized Hyunjin was really dirty and far smaller than a boy his age should be. He would have to put them next to each other to be sure, but he seemed to be about Jeongin’s size. Clearly not being properly being taken care of here, the anger in his chest threatened to rise again. Hyunjin only stared at him. “Of course you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” His heart sinking, yet another child that wanted nothing to do with him, he didn’t know why he felt so sure this one would be different. Just as Chan was about to get up from crouched position, Hyunjin suddenly took crawled forward and then outstretched hands, asking to be picked up. Joy radiated from every inch of Chan as he scooped up the toddler and sat back down in the chair in front of the desk. Hyunjin buried himself in Chan’s chest and promptly fell asleep as peace swept over Chan like a warm blanket. He realized Hyunjin was rather oddly cool to the touch. 

That’s how the director found them when he returned 45 minutes later. He let out a small hmmm as he noticed Hyunjin cuddled in Chan’s arms. 

“Alright I have all the paperwork for him as well as the paper we need you to sign to finalize things for Minho. We can set up set up meet and greets for you and your family to return and see how they do with i...him, you just let us know when your schedule is open. I know you are a very busy man.” He said, sitting down at his desk and pushing a pile of papers in front of Chan. 

“Oh that won’t be necessary, I am taking him home with me today.” Chan stated, smiling down at the still sleeping child in his arms. The director froze, his hand up in the air holding a paper. 

“You can’t possibly intend to take him home today, Woojin hasn’t even met him, or any of your other kids. We don’t typically let a child go the first day, there are protocols, even if he is showing unusual affection for you.” 

“I don’t give a damn about your protocols.” Chan replied. He was smiling and his tone was light but the underlying threat was there. “Woojin and the kids will be fine. It’s clear he is not receiving proper care here and I simply cannot allow that to continue.” The director sputtered in response. 

“Mr. Bang I...” 

“I’m sure a large donation to this establishment will silence any reason you have for not letting him leave with me today. Besides, you said yourself he is a burden to you. Allow me to ease that.” Chan said, cutting off the directors protests. He could see the wheels turning in the director’s mind, considering Chan’s words. 

“Very well. Sign the paperwork and he will officially be your problem.” 

Chan walked out of the building with Hyunjin, apparently the boy didn’t even have any belongings to take with him. Chan started a running list of all the things he would need to get for him. His phone buzzed with a message from Woojin: I’m sorry. I love you. Come home quickly so we can talk. Chan sighed. His mate was certainly not going to be pleased. He put his phone a way and placed the still sleeping Hyunjin in Jeongin’s car seat, shaking his head once more about how small Hyunjin was. 

Hyunjin was wide awake when Chan pulled into the garage. He exited the car quickly and began unbuckling the straps to the car seat and gently lifted Hyunjin into his arms. 

“Alright little one, we are going to meet Woojin now okay? He won’t hurt you, I promise” He said, pulling Hyunjin’s head to his shoulder and planting a gentle kiss in his hair. Chan walked through the door, he knew Woojin had heard him come home. 

“Hey babe!” Chan called. “I’m back, where are all the kids?” He asked, noticing how quiet the house was. Normally his children were running around like maniacs in their playroom. 

“Minho took the littles to the park and Changbin is reading in his room.” Woojin called back. “Who am I not going to hurt?” His voice getting louder as he approached, appearing in the doorway. He froze when he saw Hyunjin in Chan’s arms. 

“Wooj, this is Hyunjin.” Chan said, gently bouncing the toddler in his arms. 

“What the hell Chan. I sent you to the orphanage for paperwork, not to bring home another kid.” 

“I know. I know! Believe me I had no intention of doing this but you should have seen the way they were treating him, you would have done the same thing. The director was awful to him and just because they don’t know what he is! I couldn’t take it.” Chan answered, voice begging for Woojin to understand. 

“Oh great, you don’t even know what he is? How could you bring some unknown into our home? What about all the kids we already have?” He answered, his tone dripping with irritation. Chan stilled. 

“What exactly do you think he is going to do?” He said quietly, an edge to his voice. 

“I don’t know and that’s the problem.” Woojin wasn’t picking up Chan’s tone. 

“For the love of all that is holy why is everyone responding this way? He’s a baby Woojin, he was neglected and he was abused. He needed a safe home, just like all of our other kids.” 

“You made this decision without me!” Woojin yelled. “We are supposed to be a team and you didn’t even ask me. Did you even think about how this would affect our kids? This has got to be the most selfish thing you have ever done. Who is going to take care of him when you are at the studio day and night Chan?” 

“I will take some time off work!” 

“HA! Do you even know how to do that? You already barely sleep as it is.” Chan inhaled to respond when they were interrupted by the arrival of Changbin. 

“What the hell is going on?” He asked. His eyes blazed red when he saw Hyunjin, with everyone’s eyes on Changbin, no one noticed Hyunjin’s eyes glow an electric blue in response. 

“Language.” Woojin chided. 

“Ah sorry Binnie. This is Hyunjin, he is going to be living with us.” Woojin shot Chan a warning glance. 

“So that’s what you guys are fighting about.” Changbin scoffed. He walked forward, arms outstretched. “Whatever, he doesn’t need to be here for this.” To Chan’s surprise, Hyunjin eagerly leaned out of his arms to Changbin. The teenager smiled at the child in his arms. “I’ll show him the playroom.” Chan and Woojin started at each other, eyes widened in shock. 

“Well that was odd.” Chan broke the silence. It was odd indeed, they practically had to beg Changbin to look after his little brothers. He had a certain soft spot for Felix but it was rare that Changbin showed any affection. 

“Don’t change the subject.” Woojin snapped. Chan sighed. 

“I really don’t want to argue about this. You know what this means for me.” Woojin glared before uncrossing his arms and turning back towards the kitchen. This time he recognized the finality in his husband’s tone.

“Fine. But anything happens to our kids and he is gone Chan. I mean it. You are purely responsible for everything for him. Bath time, bed time, meal time, everything; I won’t do it.” The tension drained from Chan’s body. 

“That’s fair I guess.” He turned down the hallway, heading for the staircase. He approached the stair case, pausing when he heard the most high-pitched, adorable laugh coupled with someone speaking in baby voice. He flew up the stairs and cracked the door to the playroom to witness Changbin sitting on the floor with Hyunjin, surrounded by toys. His heart stopped at the bright eye smile on his family’s newest addition. They both looked to him when they felt his approach. “Hello boys! Having fun?” He asked, entering the room. 

“Hey papa. I was just showing Jinnie some of the toys.” Changbin said shyly, embarrassed at being caught using the baby voice that came far too easily. 

“Oh you were? What a good big brother you are!” Chan said, pulling the demon in a crushing hug before planting kisses all over his head. 

“Papa stop!” Changbin said, laughing as he half-heartedly tried to break free. Chan relinquished his hold on his son, but only slightly. 

“Would you like to come to the mall with us? We have an awfully long list of stuff we need to get for our little Jinnie. I could really use your help in picking some stuff out.” Chan said, reaching out to gently pinch Hyunjin with his thumb and index finger. 

“Ummm papa? Jinnie would really like a bath.” Changbin answered, the phrasing of the sentence made Chan pause. 

“Did he speak to you?” 

“In a way I guess.” Changbin said sheepishly. Chan stared at him curiously but he just shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Just trust me.” Chan nodded. 

“I know he does but he doesn’t have any clothes or anything here. We should really get him some stuff.” 

“He’s about Jeongin’s size, I bet he can just borrow something of his! Minho won’t mind.” Changbin said, rising to leave the room. 

“Alright, I guess.” Chan picked up Hyunjin as he carried him into the master bathroom. That’s where the younger ones were bathed, their toys neatly stacked in a bin to the side of the tub. Chan set Hyunjin down gently as he turned the faucet on, checking the temperature. Once it was a reasonable temperature, he pushed the drain down and the water began rising. He lifted the ratty shirt over Hyunjin’s head, gripping him around his abdomen and lifting him up as he removed his pants and his diaper; throwing all of it in the trash can. Chan placed him in the water, it only came halfway up Hyunjin’s leg. The moment he hit the water, a bright smile overtook his small face as he beamed up at Chan. “Do you like water?” Chan asked as he began to fill a cup up with water. He poured it over the toddler’s head, who seemed to relish in the water streaming over him as Chan held a hand to his forehead to protect his eyes. “Well that certainly narrows it down.” Chan said to himself as he poured another cup of water over him. Once Hyunjin was wet enough, he started playfully slapping the water, as he made noises of pure joy. “Maybe a water nymph then?” Chan asked, as if he was expecting an answer. Hyunjin looked up at Chan, his eyes glowing the same electric blue as before. Chan’s brow furrowed. “Maybe not.” He had never seen a water nymphs eyes light up blue like that. Pushing his curiosity to the side, he poured soap in his hand started rubbing it through Hyunjin’s hair. Admittedly, Hyunjin was probably the easiest child to bathe. Jisung took to water as well as a feral cat, Felix was anxious because his twin hated it so much, Seungmin treated it like a necessary evil and he was all business about it, and Jeongin was much more content covered in dirt. It got a little better when the twins started showering with Chan and Woojin instead, and Seungmin eased up when they started bathing him with Jeongin but bath time was still a struggle. 

Chan sat back on the edge of the tub once he had finished cleaning him off, watching as Hyunjin was pushing a toy around the tub. Well actually, the water was more doing it for him. He definitely controls water, at least to a certain small extent. Musing to himself, he didn’t notice Changbin’s approach. 

“Here papa. I thought he would look cute in this. Jeongin doesn’t like this one so I thought that would be good too.” He said, handing Chan a diaper, little jean shorts, and a blue shirt with llamas all over it. 

“Excellent choice Binnie! He praised, placing them on the counter and grabbing a towel nearby, he turned to Hyunjin. “Okay my little love, it’s time to get dressed!” Hyunjin looked up at him with sadness, clearly reluctant to leave the water. “Aww I know baby but you can have another bath really soon.” Chan said in an attempt to reassure him, his heart crying a little at the whimper Hyunjin made when he was lifted from the water. 

“Don’t worry Jinnie, papa can take us to the REC center soon too! They have a really big pool, which is like a huge bathtub.” Changbin added on, noticing the youngers distress. The smile returned to Hyunjin’s face, relaxing Chan and Changbin. They heard the front door slam, signaling the return of the rest of the clan. Chan dressed the toddler quickly before taking a deep breath as he headed downstairs. 

“Binnie! You should have come to the park with us, I found so many pretty flowers.” Felix said eagerly, bounding over to the older and presenting him with a flower. 

“Thanks Lix.” He replied, leaning down to allow Felix to weave it in to his hair. 

“What the hell is that weird smell?” Minho asked without looking up, he was struggling to get Jeongin out of his shoes. Chan cleared his throat to gather everyone’s attention, Woojin appeared from the back of the house.

“Everyone, this is Hyunjin. He is three years old and he is going to be staying with us. He is very special, just like all of you. Also like each of you, he has experienced some sad things so he doesn’t really speak much, I want all of you to be extra nice.” Chan said gently, placing Hyunjin on the floor in front of him. No one moved. 

“No, take him back papa.” Jisung said, his eyes never leaving the baby at Chan’s feet. 

“Jisungie, it won’t be so bad! You won’t have to share any of your toys or your room, nothing will really change.” Chan said, attempting to reassure his oldest fae. 

“I said I don’t want him! It was hard enough when you brought Minnie home. I don’t need another little brother.” Chan could see the emotions rising in Jisung quickly. 

“But you love Seungmin! Just play with him Jisungie, it won’t be so bad. I promise you will come to love him just like Minnie.” 

“NO! I said take him back!.” Chan could feel the temperature rising in the room. 

“Enough Jisung. It’s okay to be upset but it is not okay to act this way. Hyunjin is a part of our family now.” The energy in the room flaring as Jisung shifted into his fae form, flames bursting from his body. Felix yelped and jumped into Changbin while Minho shielded Seungmin and Jeongin. Just as Chan and Woojin stepped forward to intervene, a large amount of water appeared over Jisung, dousing him and instantly stifling his flames. Everyone frozen with disbelief before Jisung let out a wail. 

“I hate him!” He called as he rushed upstairs, slamming his door. Chan felt Woojin brush past him. 

“Great Chan. Nicely done.” He followed Jisung upstairs. Chan looked down at Hyunjin, whose eyes were glowing blue. 

“Jinnie did you do that?” Hyunjin only giggled in response. Chan noticed both Minho and Changbin fighting to contain their laughter. Chan crouched down. “That wasn’t very nice of you to do, Jisung doesn’t like water. You should not use your powers on other people.” Chan did his best to lecture but he was finding it hard, Jisung’s flames could be a bit unpredictable and they had lost a lot of things to its blinding power. Keeping them contained quickly was the best way to make sure nothing, and no one, got hurt. He wasn’t totally convinced Hyunjin had done something wrong. 

Jeongin broke free of Minho’s hands and waddled to Hyunjin. Chan noticed Minho tense, ready to step in if another episode occurred. Jeongin stared at him with his large, doe-like eyes before letting out a high-pitched “Hi!”, that was followed by a “Pwetty.” Hyunjin smiled shyly at him, shifting a bit backwards into Chan. Minho’s body relaxed, he stood up. 

“Alright Innie, we have to be gentle with Hyunjin okay? Like how I showed you to be gentle with your animal friends?” Minho asked, bending down to his son. He looked up at Chan. “If Jeongin is fine with him and he doesn’t do anything then I don’t really care that he’s here.” He turned down to Hyunjin, giving him a big smile. “Welcome to the family squirt!” Chan smiled at the new nickname, it certainly fit him in more ways than one. Minho scooped up the youngest and carried him off.

Felix was the next to approach, he sat down on the floor. 

“Hi Hyunjin, my name is Felix and I am a Fae too but I control earth.” He said matter of factly. He glanced up the stairs before continuing. “Don’t worry about my brother, he’s a hot head but I promise he is really nice.” Hyunjin slowly reached out and Felix froze. Hyunjin softly touched his cheek and smiled at him. “Do you like my freckles?” Hyunjin nodded and Felix smiled brightly. He stood up. “Welcome to the family Jinnie! I better go see my brother, he might be sad right now.” 

The last one standing was Seungmin, who hadn’t moved from his position at the front door, he was staring curiously at Hyunjin. 

“What is he papa?” He asked, eyes never leaving Hyunjin. 

“Well we aren’t sure yet Minnie, but we are all going to find out together!” Chan answered honestly. 

“I can show you my room later if you want, I have lots of books in there we can read together.” He said warmly, but he never approached. He turned and went upstairs after the twins. 

“Hmmm. Well that went better than expected!” Chan declared, turning to Changbin, who scoffed. 

“Yeah. Jisung nearly burnt the house down but it went great.” He answered sarcastically. 

“I meant with the other kids…Go get your shoes on Binnie. We have some shopping to do!” Changbin nodded, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke before reappearing seconds later. 

“Ready!”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is a bit long and a smidge dry but I promise the next chapter will be far more interesting :) Thanks for hanging in there with me. Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated. But apparently I'm an idiot? Whenever I copy and paste to post on here, I always lose a lot of my formatting. Nothing remains italicized, does anyone know how to fix that?

Hyunjin was sat on Changbin’s lap in the food court of the mall, shopping bags full to the brim scattered around his feet. He was gently bouncing Hyunjin up and down as they waited for Chan to return with their lunch. Hyunjin was quietly playing with a toy car, one of the many of their new purchases. Chan approached with a tray full of Mcdonald’s. He sat it down on the table and reached out to grab Hyunjin from Changbin. 

“We have to put your car away for now baby but you can have it right back when we are done eating.” Chan held his breath, taking away toys went one of two ways: there were waterworks, or they were fine. Most of his children were fine with the exception of Jeongin on a rare occasion. He exhaled in relief when Hyunjin handed the toy to him right away. Coming from a background where he was probably never given anything, Chan thought it odd he had no qualms about handing the toy back. Chan doled out the food, and opened Hyunjin’s chicken nuggets and French fries and put the straw in his Sprite. As everyone settled in to eat, he realized Hyunjin was just sitting at the table, staring at the food in front of him. “Jinnie, why aren’t you eating?” He asked. Hyunjin’s eyes glowed blue, across the table, Changbin’s also glowed. “Ah, easy you two! We can’t have your eyes glowing in public, someone might notice!” Chan scolded. 

“He asked if he is really allowed to have it.” Changbin said, looking at Chan with sad eyes. Chan melted, quickly forgetting his children revealing their nature in such a busy place. 

“Aww yes Jinnie, this is all yours. You get to eat all of it!” Chan emphasized, putting a chicken nugget in his little hand. He watched as Hyunjin nervously brought it to his mouth and took a teeny bite. Hyunjin let out he cutest, tiniest little gasp, turning to Chan with the brightest eye smile as he chewed his bite. Chan chuckled. “Is that good?” Hyunjin nodded eagerly. Chan ruffled his hair and went back to eating, keeping an eye on Hyunjin. He tried his French fries and then his sprite, dancing happily in his seat with each new discovery. Chan would have bought anything he asked for to see him so excited.

“So he does talk to you Binnie.” Chan said, addressing what had happened earlier. Changbin looked down, avoiding eye contact. 

“I guess if you want to call it that. It’s kind of more like telepathy but even that’s not really it. It’s hard to explain. I’m not even sure how we are doing it, he doesn’t enter my mind to speak if that makes sense so he isn’t like a typical telepath. It’s kind of like he projects his thoughts on a certain frequency and I can somehow pick up that frequency when he wants me to. My friends at school and I do it all the time to talk during class. We just have to do it when the teacher can’t see our eyes.” Chan gave him a look but chose to ignore the fact that his son uses his powers to socialize during class. 

“So it’s something demons can do then? Do you think he is a demon of some sort?” Chan asked. 

“I thought the same thing at first, but no demon they have ever talked about in school has eyes that glow blue like that and none of us can control water either.” Chan sighed. 

“One day we will figure out the mystery of our little Jinnie.” Chan said, leaning over to kiss the top of Hyunjin’s head, who was still completely absorbed in his meal. 

“Papa?” Changbin asked quietly.

“Hmmm?” Chan responded, looking at him. 

“Can I ask you something and you actually answer me?” Chan sat back, pondering the request. 

“Alright, ask away and I’ll be as honest as I can that’s appropriate to your age.” He finally answered diplomatically. Changbin rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. I suppose that’s the best I am going to get. Why is this so important to you? You risked dad being mad just to bring him home. I know he was abused, but all of us have had bad things happen to us. Plus there are a lot of abused kids in the world, but he seems different.” Changbin’s eyes bore into Chan. 

“Do you remember what I told you yesterday about how I struggled with my nature at one point too?” Changbin nodded. “I told you how my mom and dad left me when I was about Hyunjin’s age. Because my kind is so rare, not much was known about us so I was a bit of a mystery myself back in those days. I didn’t even really know what I was. People were cruel to me because they were afraid of something that was unknown to them. Like Hyunjin and kind of like you. All I wanted was a family to love me and I am very fortunate to have that now with your dad and with all of you. I love all of you equally, but Jinnie reminds me a little of myself, so I want to make sure he knows he is loved for whatever he is too. Unknown does not necessarily mean evil. Does that satisfy your curiosity?” Changbin nodded and rose from his seat, wrapping his arms around Chan in a tight hug. Chan squeezed in response, his heart bursting with the affection. 

“I’m sorry people were mean to you papa but I am glad I have you. I can show people I am good too.” Changbin said, pulling away and returning to his seat. 

“Not as happy as I am to have you Binnie! I know you will because I know how amazing you are and your classmates would be blind not to see it.” 

When they were finished, they cleaned up the remnants of their meal. Hyunjin had only managed to eat half of his but Chan wasn’t going to force feed him. He picked Hyunjin up and was bending down to pick up some of the shopping bags, when a middle aged woman approached. 

“Excuse me, I don’t want to bother you, but I just couldn’t help myself! Your little boy is so beautiful I had to come meet him.” Hyunjin turned his head into Chan’s neck, burying his face in Chan’s shirt. 

“That’s very kind of you to say, but he really isn’t used to strangers and we need to get home.” Chan said calmly, picking up the rest of the shopping bags and glancing at Changbin, signaling him to move. The lady stepped in front of his path. 

“Forgive my forwardness but he should get used to them! Exposure therapy is the best way, I have 5 children so I know a thing or two. A beautiful boy like that has no need to be so shy!” She reached forward, “Hello little guy! You are such a handsome boy!” She exclaimed. Hyunjin let out a small whimper, squeezing the collar to Chan’s shirt. Every liquid in the food court suddenly tipped over, causing many to shriek in surprise. The woman looked around, baffled at the scene before her. “Well what on earth happened?” 

“Maybe it was a small earthquake. We should really be going. Have a nice day.” Chan said quickly, not waiting for a reply as he signaled to Changbin and they took off for the parking garage. Using the slight chaos to their advantage. 

“Papa do you think Jinnie did that?” Changbin asked, breathless, struggling to keep up with Chan’s pace. 

“I do. I think she reminded him of the woman that abused him and he got scared.” Chan said over the shoulder the toddler wasn’t curled in to. 

“Great. Dad’s going to love this!” Chan grimaced. Just the reason Woojin was looking for to send Hyunjin back to the orphanage. 

… 

Walking in the front door, Chan turned to Changbin. 

“Since he seems to be the most comfortable around you, we’ll put him in the spare room across from you if that’s okay.” Changbin nodded in response. “All of his furniture doesn’t come until tomorrow so he will just have to sleep with me tonight.” He heard the squabbling of his other children coming from the playroom upstairs. “Can you take him upstairs and put him in the playroom with your brothers? 

“Sure but do you think that’s a good idea? Last time they met, Jisung almost set the house on fire.” Changbin reminded Chan, taking Hyunjin. 

“They will have to get used to each other eventually! Can you just keep an eye on them for me? Just for a bit, I need to talk to your dad.” 

“Fine. But hurry.” Chan nodded gratefully. He set off for the music room on the left side of the house. It was originally a study, but they converted it for their purposes when they bought the home. 

He quietly entered the room and listened to the smooth, honey voice of his husband. He sat in the producers chair and began working the board, losing himself to Woojin’s voice. When the song came to an end, Chan smiled to himself. 

“I thought that was you.” Woojin smiled, exiting the recording booth. He sat on Chan’s lap, giving him a quick kiss. “I’m still absolutely furious at you for bringing another child home without asking me, but I love you. How did the mall go?” 

“Really? You were so angry at me this morning, I thought for sure I would be on the couch for a few weeks.” Chan eyed him suspiciously. 

“Yeah I thought that too… but after you left I had some time to calm down. I’m sorry, for earlier. I’m just a little stressed about the concert on Friday and I was frustrated with you when you forgot to pick up the kids and everything else and then you decided to bring home another kid. I probably would have done the same thing though if it was I who had found Hyunjin instead.” 

“I am sorry about the kids and the pizza. Thank you for understanding about Jinnie, I promise I am going to be better. I am not going to let you do this alone. You’re just so much better at it than I am. The kids all adore you and I get jealous.” 

“They love you too Chan.” Woojin said sternly. 

“I know but it isn’t the same. I’m horrible to admit it, but Hyunjin just feels different somehow.” Chan said, looking down. He felt the strong, warm hand of his husband clasp his chin, pulling his gaze upwards.   
“You aren’t horrible. I know you love all of our children and I wish you knew how much they loved you. But we’ll table that for now. The mall?” Woojin asked again. 

“It was going really well, we got everything we need for now and all of his furniture will be delivered tomorrow. I think I will have the painters come and paint his room blue. I think he will like that. He loves water Wooj, he can control it.” 

“So is he a water nymph? Maybe we should have them paint an underwater sea scape” Woojin said. All of the children had rooms according to their tastes, the twins’ room as well as Minho’s room were painted and decorated like a forest, although the twins’ room had actual fauna growing out of every corner thanks to Felix. Chan had gotten his hands on some seeds for plants from the fae realm, anything to bring them a piece of their homeland. Seungmin preferred his room to be modeled after a great library in England, and Changbin’s room was simply black. 

“He would love that! I thought that’s what he was at first too but they don’t have that much control of water, he is powerful. He completely doused Jisung with water that appeared out of nowhere. His eyes glow blue and I have never met a water nymph whose eyes glow like that. Plus, he can communicate with Changbin in a way only demons can but I have never met a demon that can control water or who has blue eyes. He’s a little enigma. I really have no idea what he is.” Chan baffled. 

“Hmmm… well I suppose time will tell!” Woojin mused. 

“So does that mean he can stay?” Chan asked hopefully. 

“I know this means a lot to you and I am not going to send him back just for him to be mistreated. I know what you had to go through was hard and neither of us would wish it on another. Besides, he is pretty cute.” 

“Wait. I need to tell you what happened at the mall.” Woojin gave him a look, signaling for him to continue. “A woman approached us, she was determined to meet Hyunjin, going on and on about her ‘expertise’ and how he was too beautiful to be shy. She reached for him and Hyunjin made every drink in the food court tip over.” Woojin breathed in to answer so he continued on quickly “but it was my fault! I had just taken him from the orphanage this morning and it was probably far too much for me to take him anywhere today. He needs time to adjust and I didn’t even give him that so really it wasn’t his fault.” Chan finished, waiting with bated breath for his lover’s response. 

“You said he was abused right? Poor baby, he was probably scared of her.” Chan practically crumbled in relief. 

“So you aren’t mad? He used his powers in public.” He questioned, surprised at the reaction. 

“He’s a baby Chan and I’m not a monster. We couldn’t take Jisung anywhere for the longest time because he always accidentally set things on fire. Besides, he didn’t hurt anyone, I can’t blame him for being scared.” Chan flashed back to times when Jisung would burst into flames upon any heightened emotion. He was pulled from his reverie, gazing into Woojin’s soft eyes.

“You are the most amazing man I have ever met in my very, very long life.” Chan said, pressing kisses on his love’s lips every few words. He knew his husband, and Woojin couldn’t ignore a child in need any more than Chan could. They were interrupted by the sound of yelling upstairs. Woojin glanced upwards. 

“Seems it will take longer than hoped for our children to adjust.” Woojin commented. 

“I am surprised Jisung reacted the way he did. I honestly thought it would be Seungmin.” Chan mused. 

“Me too. But we better go before we have to somehow explain away more fire damage.” Woojin slid off Chan’s lap, pulling him with him as he got up. 

They went upstairs to be greeted by quite a theatrical scene. Changbin in front of Hyunjin as if protecting him, Seungmin with his arms around Jeongin in the corner in case Jisung caught fire, and Felix frantically trying to calm his twin. 

“Relax Sungie! Those are baby toys, we don’t play with them anymore so just let Jinnie play with them.” 

“No way! Those are my toys, that stupid baby doesn’t get to have them.” Jisung was close to erupting. 

“Boys!” Woojin boomed, capturing everyone’s attention. Hyunjin peered from behind Changbin and when his eyes landed on Chan, he took off for him as fast as his three year old legs could carry him. Chan scooped him up and Hyunjin cuddled into him. Woojin rubbed Hyunjin’s back. “What in the world is going on in here?” He asked, looking from kid to kid. 

“We were fine! Hyunjin, Jeongin, and I were just playing with toys when that brat decided that Jinnie wasn’t allowed to play with his old toys.” Changbin spoke first, pointing at Jisung. 

“Because they are my toys and I say he can’t have them.” Jisung yelled back, little fists clenched. 

“You don’t even play with them anymore, why are you so selfish?” 

“Enough!” It was Chan’s turn to use his dad voice before he deflated. “Jisung, baby, please talk to us. Why are you so mad at Hyunjin?” 

“I told you I don’t want him here, I want him to leave.” Jisung wailed. 

“Yes but why?” 

Because I said so!” 

“That’s not a good enough reason. Your father and I raised you better than this. Hyunjin is not going anywhere and he has done nothing bad to you. When you want to tell us why you are so angry then we will always be here to listen and we will try to help. If you continue this behavior then no one gets any toys. Jisung, you will stay in your room until dinner.” Woojin said sternly. 

Jisung grumbled as he walked from the room, shooting one last flaming look at Hyunjin. Felix dutifully followed after his brother. Chan sighed and went to put Hyunjin on the ground to resume play, but he was latched onto Chan tightly.

“It’s okay Jinnie, you are allowed to play with the toys in here, You don’t have to be scared.” Chan tried to put Hyunjin down again but was unsuccessful. “What’s the matter honey?” Chan said in a quiet voice as he leaned his head backwards to try to get a look at Hyunjin’s face. 

“That’s about as much kiddie stuff as I can handle today. I’m out.” Changbin said, giving Hyunjin a small pat before leaving the room. 

“Papa? Can you read me and Innie a story?” Seungmin approached Chan with a book, trying to cut through the tension in the room. Chan smiled gratefully at him. 

“Of course Minnie.” He carried Hyunjin to the reading corner and sat down on the pile of pillows. Hyunjin refused to move, still laying across Chan’s chest. Jeongin and Seungmin settled in on either side of him. 

Two stories later, Seungmin and Jeongin were completely out but Hyunjin was stubbornly fighting sleep. Chan tried singing him a simple melody, rocking him back and forth, and nothing was working. Giving up, he picked up Jeongin and carried him to Seungmin’s bed before going back for Seungmin. It was rare for Seungmin take take naps, as he claimed he was too big for such a thing now but it seemed the events of the day were enough. 

He headed back towards the music room where he found Woojin working on his track. He looked up from his work when Chan entered, giving him a small smile. 

“No luck with the afternoon nap huh?” 

“Nope, he just won’t go to sleep but I know he’s tired!” Chan said, slightly exasperated. “Although I suppose he did sleep a little in the car this morning.”

“You know the drill babe, it’s going to take him some time to adjust! Remember when we first brought Changbin home? He took off for the alley we found him in every chance he got, we had to chase him down and convince him to come home with us.” Chan nodded in remembrance. Changbin and Minho were definitely their most difficult adoptees but they were older and had been through far more. It took Minho months to stop flinching every time Chan and Woojin made a sudden move.

“You’re right, I guess it’s just been a while since we’ve done this. Where is Minho by the way?” Chan asked, his trip down memory lane reminding him of his oldest son’s absence. 

“He went out with some friends, he promised he would be home by dinner.” Chan nodded. 

“I think I am going to work from home for a few weeks to help him settle if that’s okay with you of course. It’s your music room too.” Woojin couldn’t hide his surprise. 

“Really? Don’t you have that big deadline coming up?” 

“I do, but I can work just as easily from here as I can from there. I don’t think we can send him to daycare so soon. I think he needs to adjust to us more before we send him to more strangers.” 

“I agree with you completely, he does seem rather attached to you.” Woojin smiled at his own joke, Chan just rolled his eyes. 

… 

They prepared an easy meal, mac and cheese with sliced up hot dog for some protein for dinner that night. They were setting the table when Chan called for everyone to come to dinner. He picked Seungmin and Hyunjin up from the couch, pausing the movie they were immersed in as Minho appeared and grabbed Jeongin. 

“Dada!” Jeongin squealed. Minho’s smile lit up the room, hugging the youngest to him. 

“Ah just in the nick of time! Cutting it a little close aren’t we?” Chan teased. 

“Sorry… the traffic was murder.” Minho grinned sheepishly. 

As Chan placed Seungmin and Hyunjin in their booster seats at the table, Woojin grabbed Hyunjin’s new sippy cup that Chan had written his name on and filled it half with apple juice and the rest cold water. 

“Here sweetheart.” Woojin handed the cup to his newest adoptee, pressing soft kiss to the top of his head. He watched as Hyunjin puzzled, looked up at him. “It’s called Apple Juice you can drink it. This cup is yours to have so what’s in it is all yours.” Hyunjin seemed to understand this and took a sip. As the sweet liquid hit his tastebuds, his eyes widened and he began to quickly drink as quickly as he could. “Slowdown honey, you still have to eat your food.” Woojin chuckled, pulling the cup from him and placing it on the table as Chan placed a small bowl in front of him. The twins came bounding into the room, completing the large table. 

“ALRIGHT!” Jisung yelled. “My favorite!” 

“Inside voice please.” Woojin said, his scolding only half hearted. Jisung beamed at him before shooting Hyunjin a glare. 

Jisung’s icy demeanor had not softened one bit while they were cleaning up the dishes from dinner, but at least nothing was on fire. Woojin was busy cleaning off Hyunjin with a wet wipe, as the younger clearly did not have much experience with utensils and preferred the much messier method of using his hands. Once he was cleaned off, Hyunjin carefully climbed down from his chair and hurried to Changbin, raising his arms to be picked up. Changbin smiled and hoisted him onto his lap, their eyes glowing. 

“Jinnie asks if he can please have more juice.” Changbin looked up, his eyes returning to their normal dark brown. Chan grabbed Hyunjin’s cup from the table and began refilling it. 

“Does he really speak that well?” Chan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He to admit there was a pang of jealousy as well, he longed for Hyunjin to speak to him in some way too. 

“No papa” Changbin chuckled. “If I said it directly how he does it would sound kind of funny. It was really more like ‘Juice pease?’” Using a higher pitch to imitate Hyunjin. Chan chuckled as well. 

“Ah you’re right, but you sound so cute when you talk like that Binnie!” Chan said, handing Hyunjin his cup and giving the demon a slight pinch on the cheek. Changbin’s cheeks turning a bright pink. “Alright, once we are finished here, Seungmin, Jeongin and Hyunjin head upstairs fo bath time! The twins, you are allowed your video game time until dad and I come get you for showers.” 

“But Jinnie had a bath this morning! And the others had one yesterday.” Changbin yelled over the choruses of hoots and hollers emanating from the twins as they rushed from the room. 

“Yes but he loves water so much, I thought it might calm him down so he sleeps better tonight. Plus, I don’t think he will sit with the twins so it’s just better he is with us anyway. And they wouldn’t have had to again if they weren’t rolling around in the dirt at the park today.” Changbin nodded in agreement as he put Hyunjin down on the floor and moved to help Minho finish the dishes. Sometimes Minho took charge of bath time, but he didn’t mind doing the dishes in lieu of having to wrestle with the boys to take a bath. 

But bath time went abnormally smoothly and went on much longer than history suggested it would. Even before they had Hyunjin they decided it was best to bathe them in the tub in Woojin and Chan’s room since it was much larger compared to the bath tubs in the other rooms. After they had finished scrubbing Seungmin and Jeongin, they allowed the boys some time to play. Hyunjin would control the water to make shapes, and Seungmin used the limited spells he was allowed to cast to change the water vibrant colors. Much to the delight of Jeongin who was giggling uncontrollably. Chan looked over to Woojin, who was sitting on the edge of the tub watching the three youngest have the time of their lives in the water. Chan made a mental note to acquire more toys or something for their bath time, they seemed to all greatly enjoy the time together. He couldn’t help the gaping smile that found it’s way to his face as he stared at the portion of his family in front of him. He was snapped to attention when a wave of water slapped the side of the tub and drenched his side. 

“Very funny boys.” Chan said, no real annoyance in his tone as he wiped the water away with a spare towel. He couldn’t help but notice Woojin attempting to stifle his laughter. 

“Alright, alright. Let’s keep the water in the tub okay?” He reached in and pulled the plug as the water began slowly draining. “Seungmin, Jeongin, time to get out. Jinnie, you have until the water drains baby.” Chan answered Woojin’s cue to end bath time and grabbed one of the towels they had prepared. He quickly scooped out the kid closest to him, which happened to be Jeongin. He toweled him off and changed him into his pajamas, a task made more difficult by Jeongin’s attempts to break free and run around the house naked. Once he had accomplished his task, he grabbed the wriggling Jeongin and looked over to Woojin, helping Seungmin step into his pajama pants.

“I’m going to take him downstairs to Minho.” Woojin nodded in response. Chan descended the multiple levels down to the basement/room of his oldest son. He knocked on the door. 

“Yeah?” Minho called from inside. 

“Delivery for you! I have one freshly washed and ready for bed baby boy.” Chan said as he opened the door, tickling Jeongin. Minho smiled, reaching out. 

“Thanks.” Chan couldn’t help but notice there was something in his voice. 

“Everything okay?” He decided to ask. Minho looked at him, surprised. 

“Yeah I just have a lot of homework to get done and I’m kind of tired.” 

“Ah, do you want me to take Jeongin tonight? I’m sure Seungmin wouldn’t mind if they had a sleepover.” For a minute, Minho considered the option but Chan could see the hesitation. “It’s okay to have a break when you need it Minho, you are a good Dad but you are also still young.” 

“Thanks. But it feels like you guys have been watching him for me a lot lately. And I’ll never forgive myself if something else happens and I’m not here.” Minho said sadly, looking at the child in his arms. Chan knew what he was referring to. It had been the catalyst that really finally allowed Minho to love and trust his new family. 

It was at the height of the Minho rebellion, he hadn’t been home in days and he was content to ignore everyone in the family. Jeongin had gotten a terrible fever. Chan and Woojin had to rush him to the hospital when it spiked out of control and his life was in danger. They had called and called Minho to no avail, begging and pleading for him to come home in voicemails while Jeongin cried for his father. When he finally wandered in the front door, Chan had to stop   
Woojin from losing it. 

“Where the hell have you been?!” Woojin bellowed as soon as they heard Minho try to sneak into the house unnoticed. Minho flinched, backing up towards the wall. 

“Wooj, cool it. We won’t get anywhere with him like that.” Chan stepped in front of Woojin, attempting to cut him off from his rage. He turned to Minho. “Why didn’t you answer any of our calls?” 

“Didn’t feel like it.” Minho shrugged. 

“So you don’t feel like being a father? You don’t feel like caring for your son?” Woojin questioned harshly. 

“He’s probably better off without me anyway.” Minho looked down at the floor. 

“So your son crying from his hospital bed for YOU means nothing to you?” Chan said calmly. Minho looked up in alarm. 

“Wh-what?” 

“Jeongin is really sick Minho, we had to take him to the hospital. He’s still there.” 

“I want to see him.” Minho said, stepping forward. 

“Do you think you deserve to?” 

“No.” Minho’s voice shook but he looked at Chan. “But please.” 

Minho had broken down outside the observation window to Jeongin’s room. Seeing the results of his own selfishness he slid to the floor as hot tears poured down his cheeks. Chan sat next to him and wrapped him tightly in his arms, which Minho surprisingly did not refuse. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Chan patted his back as he pulled away slightly. 

“I know. And I know what your father did to you, but you don’t have to be anything like him and you can’t use it as an excuse forever. We want to help you deal with this however we can. I love you, Woojin loves you, your little brothers love you and your son loves you. You don’t have to run away from us.”

“You’re still here Minho. I will tell you what I always tell you, you can be here for him and still accept our help. I love you kid. ” Chan kissed the top of Minho’s head. 

“I know, thanks.” Chan smiled and bid the two boys goodnight as he left the room to return to his husband. 

He came up the stairs to find Woojin reading a book to Hyunjin and Seungmin in Seungmin’s room. He decided to stand in the doorway and watch as Woojin read to them animatedly, using different voices for different characters. Adoration filled his entire body as Woojin wrapped up the story and quietly pushed Chan from the room. 

“I never get tired of watching you do that.” Chans said pressing a deep kiss to Woojin’s lips, earning him a chuckle. 

“There’s time for that later, we have to shower with the twins and get them ready for bed.” Chan reluctantly pulled back. 

“Any chance of us speeding that up?” Woojin full on laughed this time before quieting himself, thinking of the sleeping toddlers in the room behind him. Woojin pulled Chan by the hand towards the theater room where Jisung and Felix were playing their video games. 

“Okay boys! Time for showers!” The twins groaned. 

“Can’t we play one more round?” Felix begged. 

“Yeah it’s Saturday! We don’t have school tomorrow.” Jisung chimed in. Woojin looked at Chan. 

“Okay, how about this. Come take your showers with us right now and then you can play two more rounds before bed. How does that sound?” Chan compromised, with a nod of agreement from Woojin. 

“Deal!” They yelled. 

After showers and much needed time alone for Chan and Woojin, they emerged to make the final checks before bed. 

“I’ll check on Seungmin and Hyunjin, you put the twins to bed and we’ll call it even for the pizza, forgetting the kids at school, and for bringing another kid home without asking me.” Chan groaned. 

“I thought we were past all of that?” 

“We are! After you put the twins to bed.” Woojin gave Chan a smug smile. 

“Fine.” He marched off to the theater room where he once again found the fae immersed in their virtual world. “Hey boys, turn the games off. It’s time for bed.” 

“Aww come on papa! Can’t we stay up a little longer?” Jisung gave Chan his best puppy dog eyes. 

“Your time was already extended and I know for a fact neither of you have gotten to your homework that’s due on Monday.” Felix and Jisung looked down sheepishly.   
“Okay but what if…” Jisung started. 

“Nope.” Chan intercepted. “No more negotiating tonight, especially not with your behavior towards Hyunjin today.” 

“I knew that thing would ruin everything.” Jisung mumbled quietly. Chan glared at his son. 

“Room. Now.” Jisung threw his controller on the ground, getting up. “You just lost video game privileges, we don’t throw things and you know that. I will come back to check on you and you better be in bed in your PJs with your teeth brushed.” Chan followed the boys from the room when Woojin rushed up to him. 

“Hyunjin disappeared.” Panic surged in Chan. 

“What?” 

“I went to check on him and he wasn’t in bed with Seungmin.” Woojin said calmly. “I thought maybe he was in our room trying to find you but he isn’t anywhere on this floor.” Chan reached out with his power and he could still feel Hyunjin’s strange aura. 

“At least he is somewhere in the house, I can feel it.” Chan said. “I’m going to check downstairs with Changbin.” Woojin nodded. They rushed downstairs to Changbin’s room and knocked on the door. 

“Binnie, have you seen…” Woojin was cut off as they entered the room and found Hyunjin in Changbin’s arms as he was sitting at his computer. Changbin looked up, seeing their expressions he quickly explained.

“I thought I heard something in the house so I went out to investigate. I found him curled up in our coat closet. I didn’t want to leave him in there so I grabbed him. I’m sorry.” Relief flooded through Chan but was quickly replaced with concern. 

“No, no that’s okay Binnie. I’m glad he’s okay.” He turned to Woojin. “This might be a problem. The woman who was “caring” for him kept him locked in a closet and wouldn’t let him out and when she did, she abused him. It’s probably ironically where he feels the safest.” Woojin nodded, looking grim. He noticed Changbin gave Hyunjin a little extra squeeze. 

“Well I guess that should be the first place we look for him then when we can’t find him.” Woojin said, trying to keep that in mind if this ever occurred again. Changbin’s eyes lit up red and he turned down to Hyunjin. 

“Hyunjin asked if he can have juice.” He turned towards his dads. 

“It’s too late honey, there’s too much sugar. You can have milk though.” Woojin said as Chan walked forward and picked Hyunjin up. Hyunjin’s head tilted to the side in question. Chan sighed. 

“Let’s just try the milk. We’re going to have to assume he doesn’t really know what anything is. I assume all that woman gave him was water and just enough food to keep him alive.” Woojin nodded and turned to go get his sippy cup from where he had left it on the dining room table. 

“Thanks for looking out for him Bin, you’re such a good big brother.” He noticed Changbin inflate a little and made a mental note to praise him more. “Not too late tonight okay?” He kissed the top of Changbin’s head. “I love you.” 

Chan met Woojin at the bottom of the stairs and they walked up together. Chan opened the door to the twins’ room and peered in quickly, both were laying in bed with their nightlight turned on. 

“Goodnight boys, I love you.” Chan entered their room and put Hyunjin in the middle of their bed. Woojin handed him his sippy cup and Hyunjin cautiously drank before deciding it was something he liked. His eyelids began to droop as he began lazily sucking from the cup. When Chan laid down next to him, he immediately curled himself to Chan’s chest. Chan reached out with his power and felt the aura of each of his children and his mate. Chan hummed in content, feeling as though he was complete for the first time in his life.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back, here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, my job is mega stressful and I have been honestly struggling to find the will to do anything, let alone write. Let me know what you think!

Chan was awoken by the harsh ringing of the alarm clock. He groaned and rolled over to gently shake Woojin awake. 

“Time to get up love, turn off the alarm.” Woojin wordlessly reached over and knocked the alarm clock off the nightstand, effectively silencing it. Chan sighed and tossed his covers aside. He quietly padded from the room and made his way to the twin’s room. 

“Good morning boys! Time to get up and get ready for school!!” He yelled. 

“Awww papa, a few more minutes?” Felix whined. 

“Nope! We have a big day today, plus it’s Monday so we need to start the week off on a good foot. Don’t make me come back in here, or the tickle monster will gobble you up for breakfast.” He warned as he retreated from the room. He knew it was redundant, but he crossed to Seungmin’s room and lightly knocked on the door. 

“I’m up papa!!” 

“Good boy Seungminnie! Come down for breakfast when you are ready.” He backed away from the door and almost ran into his husband. “Woojinnie, you scared me!” 

“Sorry babe. We better go get breakfast started, we can’t be late today!” Chan followed him downstairs as they began to prepare breakfast. It wasn’t long before little footsteps on the stairs alerted them to the arrival of 3 of their kids. “Okay, everyone in their seats! Breakfast will be ready soon.” The twins and Seungmin scrambled to their chairs as Minho approached with Jeongin. Following close behind was Changbin, carrying an out cold Hyunjin. 

“Time to wake up Jinnie! It’s your first day of school.” He chuckled as he took the sleeping toddler from Changbin’s arms, who didn’t even stir. The dragon turned back to the kitchen to help Woojin finish breakfast. 

It had been two weeks since Chan first brought Hyunjin home and despite an ongoing war with Jisung, he was fitting in perfectly. He was particularly close with Seungmin and Jeongin. Where one was, the others were most likely to be there too. Woojin and Chan even joked that they behaved more like triplets than siblings with a year in between each. He also of course had a strong bond with Changbin, who was the only one he could really communicate effectively with. Chan had been working from home to help Hyunjin settle in so he had been around for every fight between the fire fae and the mystery water child. He was beginning to understand how Woojin always felt being home with the kids. Hyunjin still hid in the closet whenever he was nervous or overwhelmed, but the occurrences were getting fewer and fewer with each passing week. So had the frequency of Hyunjin sleeping in Chan and Woojin’s bed. At first he refused to stay in his own room, but as he spent more time with the family and particularly Changbin, he became comfortable in his room. Especially since Chan and Woojin had it painted as if the entire room were under water. Now it was common for Changbin to be the one to carry Hyunjin to breakfast in the morning. Honestly, Chan didn’t mind as Changbin was spending more mornings with the family than he had before. He couldn’t help but think that Hyunjin was what his family needed. Except for Jisung. he wasn’t giving an inch. But they decided Hyunjin was ready to go to the same daycare as Jeongin, so today was to be his first day. 

In honor of hyunjin’s first day, they had decided to make pancakes and Chan was setting a huge stack of them on the table, with a sleeping Hyunjin still in his arms. He sat down and gently shook Hyunjin, who’s eyes cracked open. 

“Good morning sweet boy! Wake up and have some breakfast before your first day.” Chan kissed his forehead and the toddler sat up in his lap but didn’t ask to be set down. Hyunjin still hadn’t spoken a word. They had taken him to a child psychologist but all he had told them was that one day he could suddenly decide to start talking or he may never speak. His only method of communication was with Changbin, but he was still pretty good at getting his point across without words whenever the demon wasn’t around to translate. Chan grabbed a pancake from the pile, buttered it, cut it and poured syrup on the top. He pulled it towards Hyunjin and gave Hyunjin one of his forks. 

“How come he gets to sit on your lap for breakfast and we can’t?” Jisung said, voice filled with accusation. 

“Because it’s Jinnie’s first day of school, he’s never been before. I let you sit on my lap when it was your first day too, you were just too little to remember.” Chan fired back. “Now eat your breakfast and then go upstairs to get ready for school.” Chan knew he shouldn’t argue with his son as it wouldn’t make the situation between Jisung and Hyunjin better, but he couldn’t help it. The anxiousness he was feeling about today was more than he was expecting. Woojin picked up on his husband’s nervousness and gently squeezed his hand. Hyunjin wasn’t even bothered, as he was consumed with his breakfast. He was used to completely ignoring Jisung at this point. 

“Okay boys, I’m gonna get everyone ready this morning so eat quickly so we aren’t late!” 

“I can take Hyunjin with me if you want, since I have to take Jeongin there.” Minho offered. 

“Thank you for that Minho and I may take you up on that on another day. Since it’s his first day, I really want to take him myself. I can take Jeongin for you though.” 

“I know it’s silly since we are both going to the same place, but I will still take Jeongin. That way you can focus on Hyunjin.” Chan nodded, grateful. It had been a fight just to get Hyunjin admitted to the daycare. When they asked his species, Chan had decided to answer honestly. That they didn’t know. That had clearly been a mistake, he should have just put down water fairy and been done with it. They reacted badly to Hyunjin’s unknown origins and refused to admit him. It took a lot of strong arming to get them to finally relent. He couldn’t help but think back to when he first tried to enter school, and his anxiety skyrocketed. It would be fine, he told himself. It was a really good daycare center and the teachers there were all really nice. Jeongin loved going there after all. 

Once everyone had finished, Woojin took the twins and Seungmin upstairs while Minho took Jeongin, leaving Chan and Hyunjin alone at the breakfast table. Deciding he couldn’t stall any longer, he got up from the table and went to Hyunjin’s room. He sat the second youngest on the bed and began rummaging in the closet for an outfit to wear. They had added tremendously to Hyunjin’s wardrobe the past few weeks, everything from bathing suits to formal wear. He wanted Hyunjin to be cute on his first day but he also wanted him to be comfy. So he decided on little green cargo pants, a white t-shirt and tan sneakers. He dressed Hyunjin quickly and then began double checking the bag he would take to daycare for Hyunjin. He made sure to include more than enough diapers to get him through the day, a blanket and a small pillow for nap time, and hyunjin’s favorite stuffed animal. He also made sure to pack a sippy cup with Hyunjin’s name on it. He was double and triple checking the bag when he felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders. 

“Honey, we packed that last night. Don’t worry, he will have everything he needs. He will be okay. It would be good for him to socialize with other kids and see other adults besides just us.” Chan nodded. 

“I know.” Was all he could reply with. 

“Come on, we better get going. Changbin already left for school. I will drop the other littles off, you just worry about Hyunjin.” Chan nodded, grabbed the bag and the toddler and headed for the garage. Minho was struggling to get a wiggling Jeongin in his seat. 

“Jeongin, in your seat right now.” Minho scolded, he had this fight almost every morning for two weeks. he really didn’t like having to leave Hyunjin to go to school. Even Seungmin was less eager than usual to get to school. “Jinnie is going to come to school with you, but not if you aren’t a good boy.” That seemed to do the trick, as he quieted down long enough for Minho to buckle him in. He looked to Chan. “I guess we will see you there!” He climbed into his car and was the first to leave. Woojin was next to leave as the three littles quickly climbed into the car of their own accord and sat in their respective seats. Woojin looked to Chan. 

“Come find me at the company after you drop him off okay? Let me know how it goes.” 

“Okay, see you in a bit!” Chan gave his husband a quick kiss and watched as Woojin was the next to leave. “Just you and me little guy, are you ready?” Hyunjin looked at him quizzically. They had tried to talk to Hyunjin and tell him that he would be going to school and that it would be okay, but it never really appeared to sink in. He just didn’t understand and that worried Chan to no end. He hugged the toddler closer to him before setting him in his car seat. He buckled him in and then slowly made his way out of the garage and set off for the daycare. 

The whole way to the daycare center Chan kept checking on Hyunjin in the rear view mirror, only to find him staring out the window. He pulled into the parking lot far too quickly for his liking and put the car in park. He slowly climbed from the car and took Hyunjin from his car seat. He couldn’t shake his uneasy feeling, but he put on his best brave face and smiled at Hyunjin.

“Alright baby, it’s time for your first day!” He walked into the office and was greeted warmly by the receptionist, much like he was at the orphanage the day he found Hyunjin. 

“Welcome Mr. Bang! You just missed Minho dropping Jeongin off. Who do we have here? He’s such a beautiful little guy!” She exclaimed, smiling at the child in his arms. 

“This is Hyunjin, it’s his first day today.” He said back, trying to match her level of enthusiasm but failing. 

“Oh.” The smile fading from her face. “That’s right. Ummm... I’ll show you to the classroom so he can meet the teacher.” Chan ignored the sudden change in attitude as best he could. As long as the teacher wasn’t like that, then it would be okay. The receptionist didn’t really have anything to do with the kids. 

She led him to the familiar room, Jeongin should already be there according the the front desk. The teacher looked up from a table where a bunch of kids were scribbling colors on a piece of paper. 

“Hi Michelle. Mr. Bang is here with the new addition to your class.” She said, smiling nervously before leaving the room. 

“Hello Mr. Bang, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” 

“Likewise. This is Hyunjin. He’s never been to school before and he’s a little shy. He doesn’t speak at all but he can still more or less tell you what he needs. He also hides in the closet when he is scared but I’m hoping with Jeongin here he won’t feel the need to do that. Please take extra care of him today.” He said, bowing respectfully to her. 

“Of course. Hyunjin, would you like to color with Jeongin?” Chan gently set Hyunjin down next to Jeongin as Jeongin exclaimed excitedly. 

“Jinnie!!” He yelled, wrapping him in a hug. Chan squatted down and rubbed Jeongin’s head as he handed Hyunjin a crayon. He began to quietly slip away as Hyunjin was distracted. He almost made it to the door but he heard Hyunjin’s signature wail as he turned to see Hyunjin running towards him. He quickly shut the half door to the room before Hyunjin could reach him. 

“It’s okay baby. Daddy will be back to pick you up okay? I promise! Stay with Innie.” Chan forced himself to turn around and leave, he could still hear Hyunjin whispering behind him. He practically ran from the office and back to his car as tears threatened to spill over. Once he calmed down, he managed to make it to the JYP office where he found Woojin. 

He burst into the recording room and found his way to the arms of his husband, who instantly enveloped him. 

“That bad huh?” 

“It was awful. I tried to distract him with Jeongin but he saw me leaving. He chased after me and he started crying.” 

“Awww honey, I know it was hard but he’ll get used to it! And think of how happy he will be when you come to get him today. School will be good for him, you’ll see.” 

“I know. That fact was the only reason I was able to leave him there. Why was this so hard? I was there on the first day for the twins and Seungmin.” 

“Because admit it or not, you are very attached to Hyunjin.” Despite the accusation of favoritism, there was no reproach in his voice. 

“You’re right. I’m a horrible parent. Why can’t I be like you?” Woojin laughed. 

“You’re a normal parent honey. Every parent has a kid they click with a little better over different things, whether they say it out loud or not. The trick is, to keep the kids from noticing it. You love them all equally of course, but sometimes it’s just a little different.” He shrugged. 

“So who’s your favorite then?” Chan asked, his curiosity peaking. 

“I can’t tell you that! It would shatter the illusion.” 

“Come on! That’s not fair.” Woojin just shrugged again. 

“You better get to work, it will help distract you from Hyunjin.” 

“Thanks for reminding me.” 

“Sorry! Just trying to help.” Chan untangled himself from Woojin and made his way to his studio. He was unlocking the door when he turned to a commotion down the hallway. JB and his mate Jinyoung were surrounded by a group of people. He smiled and made his way down the hallway. They had been gone for quite a few months now, they started disappearing for months at a time a few years ago. JB was an old and crazy powerful demon and Jinyoung was a powerful water nymph. The supernatural world went crazy when they got together, there were still many that were terrified of their pairing. Together, they could destroy the very world they knew. But then anyone who knew them knew they would never do anything like that. They were honestly some of the best people Chan knew. About a year ago they had taken in a bunch of kids of their own. Mark was their oldest but technically also their youngest. He was a recently turned vampire, who was 18 in human years but was still considered a fledgling in vampire terms. Jackson is a 15 year old wizard. Young Jae is a 10 year old Pixie. Bambam and Yugyeom are the same age and even though they aren’t the same species, they might as well be brothers with how close they are. Bambam is a 7 year old siren and Yugyeom is a 7 year old Kitsune, or a fox spirit. JB and Jinyoung found Mark the night he was turned and decided they would take responsibility for him. In order to control the vampire population, the council had decided to execute any created vampire unless someone respectable was willing to step in and claim them. Jackson was brought to them when he accidentally blew a huge hole in the ground with a spell gone wrong. It had caused quite a stir in the human world and thus he would have been punished for going off on his own and using a dangerous spell but JB and Jinyoung had decided to intervene. Promising to guide him and teach him how to safely use his magic. Youngjae had been brought to them when his parents were killed by a rogue supernatural. Finally, Bambam and Yugyeom were brought to them as an alternative to execution. They had found each other on the streets when they both suddenly found themselves without any family. They were powerful, even by normal standards and they were a dangerous combination when working together. Their extreme mischievousness had brought them in front of the council numerous time before so the council sent them to JB and Jinyoung with the order to shape up or they would receive no more chances despite their young age. All were doing much better under the firm yet caring hands of JJParents and they had formed quite the little family of their own. Although a few spats between BamBam and Mark were legendary around the JYP building. 

“Hyungs!” Chan called to them. 

“It’s been a long time, how have you been? How is the family?” Jinyoung asked, giving him a smile. 

“They’re great! We adopted another little boy, he is 3 years old.” 

“Another one eh? Geez Chan, are you going to adopt the entire supernatural race?” JB joked, giving him a small punch to the arm. 

“Like you guys can talk? But we are definitely done now. If I can just keep him and Jisung from killing each other then we will be all set.” The two olders started laughing. 

“HA! You heard about Mark, Bambam and the laptop right? It gets better eventually, you’ll all settle into the right wavelength.” Jinyoung said reassuringly. 

“Speaking of BamBam, how are your kids?” 

“Well they didn’t burn the house down while we were away, so we count that as a victory. It seems Mark was able to keep them in check for the most part.” 

“That’s great! I will be lucky if Jisung doesn’t burn the house down with all of us in it.” Chan joked. 

“You certainly have your hands full! Bring the new little guy by sometime, we would love to meet him.” Jinyoung said. 

“Absolutely, it was great to see you both.” they nodded and he returned to his studio, ready to get to work. 

It was around lunchtime when Chan’s phone began to ring. He checked the caller ID to see the name of the daycare. 

“This is Bang Chan.” he answered. 

“Hello Mr. Bang, we really need you to come down here. We have a situation with Hyunjin.” A voice he didn’t recognize said flatly. 

“Is he okay?” Chan asked worriedly. 

“He’s actually the problem.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It would be better for you to come in person, we can discuss then. Can you make it?” 

“Sure, I’m leaving right now.” Chan slammed the phone shut. A million scenarios were running through his mind. As he made his way to the parking garage he called Woojin, telling him where he was going. He peeled into the daycare parking lot, not bothering to park perfectly and sped off for the classroom he dropped Hyunjin off at this morning. He completely ignored the people that were at the front desk. 

He stopped in the doorway and found an absolute mess before him. Tables and chairs were overturned, toys scattered everywhere, huge cracks in the walls, and everything was soaking wet. There was no one else in the room. What the hell happened? Where were Hyunjin and Jeongin? He reached out with his power and found they were close. He felt a presence behind him and he turned to find a man standing behind him. Chan sniffed, he smelled like a wizard but only faintly. He was probably low level, Seungmin would probably outrank him when he got to middle school. 

“I am the principal of sorts here if you would like to call it that. Jeongin is with the counselor. Your other...son... is there.” Chan followed his point and found a wall of water blocking the door to what must be a closet or a supply room. 

“What the hell happened?” Chan asked angrily. 

“Your son just went crazy, he was uncontrollable. It was completely random. He locked himself in there and lashed out with water any time someone tried to approach. He completely trashed the room and caused thousands of dollars in damage.” 

“Random? Why do I have a hard time believing that, I know my son and he wouldn’t do this for no reason.” 

“I’m afraid you might not know him as well as you think you do. You’ve only had him a few weeks after all.” 

“Your point? That’s more than enough time to learn what kind of kid he is.” The man opened his mouth as if to speak again. “Quiet. We can talk about this after I get Hyunjin out of there. Bring Jeongin here to me.” Anger flashed across the man’s face but he did as he was told. Chan quietly and carefully approached the door. 

“Jinnie? Can you hear me baby? It’s daddy” Chan tried to say as soothingly as he could while still maintaining enough volume to be heard through the water. “It’s okay, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, you can come out of there.” The water fell to the floor and soaked Chan’s shoes. “That’s such a good boy Jinnie, I’m going to open he door now okay? No one is here but me.” He slowly cracked the door open and found Hyunjin curled in on himself as far back in the closet as he could go, he wasn’t looking at Chan at all. Chan pulled out his phone and made a quick call before returning his full attention to his son. 

“Hyunjinnie, can you hear me? Daddy is here. Daddy’s here.” He said softly. Hyunjin looked up from the floor, tears were streaming down his face. He made eye contact with Chan and immediately began crawling forward. Relief crushed Chan as he reached for the toddler and pulled him close to his chest. “Are you okay, what happened baby?” 

“I’ll tell you what happened. That menace is a danger to the school. He almost killed everyone in the classroom, he destroyed everything. He is never permitted back here.” He turned to see Michelle in a track suit, a towel slung over her shoulders. She must have gotten in Hyunjin’s way, Chan mused. She had bumps and bruises but she didn’t look too worse for wear. The wizard principal from earlier appeared just behind her, Jeongin in his arms. 

“Jinnie!” He screeched, instantly fighting his captor’s hold. 

“Something tells me that isn’t the whole story. You are also a supernatural and yet you were overpowered by a 3 year old? You, you are a wizard correct? Can’t you perform a spell that will show the memory of what happened here today?” 

“I am a wizard but I am afraid that that is a spell far beyond my reach. Besides, Ms. Michelle would never lie, I have nothing but the utmost confidence in my staff.” 

“Typical for such a low level supernatural” Chan growled. “It would seem your confidence is misplaced. Lucky for you, I have called a friend here to help this little situation.” 

“I did not agree to such a thing!” Michelle yelled. 

“My son will remain innocent until proven guilty.” 

“Innocent?! Look what he has done to the room! That is indisputable proof, there is no other child here that can control water to this extent.” 

“I do not deny the damage my son has done here today, rest assured I will cover any repair costs. What interests me is why.” 

“Why does it matter? Your son is out of control. Bring the council for all I care, let everyone see what a monster he is.” 

“That’s not for you to decide.” A voice said, startling everyone. 

They turned to see a small woman standing in the doorway. 

“Thanks for coming Jimin. I owe you one.” 

“No problem. I will get to the bottom of this.” She began weaving a spell in Latin. 

“Wait I did not consent to this.” Michelle said again, more nervously this time. 

“You don’t have to, Chan filed a report with me and I am here to investigate. Besides, your employer essentially just gave it for you. Now relax, this won’t hurt at all.” She said, before finishing her spell. The teachers eyes widened as her memories were drawn from her head and projected for the group. 

Forms began taking shape until it was a clear picture of the classroom, but everything was in order. Hyunjin and Jeongin were sitting at a table, eating the lunch Woojin had packed for them. Everything seemed fine Chan thought to himself, what set Hyunjin off? 

“Hyunjin would you like juice or milk?” The teacher asked. Hyunjin pointed towards the pitcher of juice. “Last time Hyunjin, would you like juice or milk?” Hyunjin had a confused look on his face, before pointing to the container of juice again. “If you are too stupid to speak and tell me what you want then you get nothing.” The teacher said, walking away and putting the pitchers on the table as she moved to help another student with their lunch, with the other students she turned back into the loving daycare teacher that Jeongin knew. Hyunjin looked at Jeongin before getting up from his seat and moving over towards the pitchers. He was reaching for the juice when the teacher looked over and spotted what he was doing. “NO.” she yelled, startling Hyunjin. He jumped back and knocked the pitcher of juice off the table. The sticky liquid covering the floor. “Look what you’ve done now you vile thing. You are going to clean up the mess you made.” She grabbed Hyunjin by the arm and began pulling him towards the sink in the back. Hyunjin began frantically trying to pull from the teacher’s grasp. “Knock it off!”She yelled at him. 

“Stop it!” Jeongin yelled, running over and hitting the teacher on the arm. 

“Enough Jeongin, go sit in time out.” but Jeongin continued hitting the teacher’s arm, attempting to break her hold on his pseudo brother. “I said enough Jeongin!” The teacher pushed the shifter away more roughly than she had intended and he fell over. Hyunjin momentarily stopped pulling as he saw Jeongin fall to the ground. Hyunjin looked back up to the teacher, his eyes flashing blue. The faucet on the back counter exploded, creating a geyser. The teacher looked at the faucet and then back at Hyunjin, eyes widened in fear. “STOP IT. Stop it you little freak!” The teacher screamed and began to violently shake Hyunjin. The water suddenly rose up from the floor and knocked the feet out from under the teacher, losing her grip on Hyunjin as she fell. The rest of the kids began screaming and fled from the room, only Jeongin remained. The water turned into a wave and began washing around the room, perfectly avoiding Jeongin as it tore through everything in it’s path. Once it was finished, hyunjin stood panting in the middle of the room, the water falling harmlessly to the floor. The teacher sat up from the floor and Hyunjin tried to pull Jeongin with him towards the closet but Jeongin wouldn’t budge. As the teacher scrambled to her feet, fear overtook Hyunjin’s facial features and he scrambled for the closet, leaving Jeongin behind. 

“It seems you were the instigator here and I would hardly call him out of control. The child demonstrated unbelievably precise use of his power. It certainly was staggeringly impressive for someone so young. I am ruling this as self defense.” Jimin concluded. 

The scene faded and anger bubbled up inside Chan, threatening to spill over. The lights began flickering and the ground shaking, he was losing his grip. 

“Chan! Don’t do this, I’ll have to take you in if you do this. The council will punish the wrong doers here, I swear it!” Jimin yelled. 

“Do something!” The principle yelled at Jimin. 

“There is nothing I can do! I do not possess the skill nor do I know the spells strong enough to hold a dragon.” she said to the weaker wizard before returning to Chan. “Chan please! Don’t make the council take a father away from his kids.” Jimin pleaded. Chan looked down at Hyunjin in his arms and then over at Jeongin in the principal’s arms and felt himself regaining control. He slowly began pushing his power down before releasing plumes of smoke from his nose. 

“How fortunate she was here. It looks like you get to keep your lives today. Jeongin and Hyunjin will not be returning to this school. You can handle the damages on your own.” Chan stepped forward, stopping before the principal. He wordless handed Jeongin over, his hands trembling. Chan could smell the fear on the wizard like a terrible perfume. “Thank you Jimin.” He said, before striding from the room. He was trusting Jimin to deal with the aftermath and the punishments. He quickly dialed Minho’s number and left him a message letting him know he had Jeongin with him and to call him back as soon as he could. He then set off for the JYP building. 

Chan asked the receptionist to find a pack-n-play and bring it to his studio. She returned surprisingly fast. She smiled at the confused look on his face. 

“We have a few of these stored in the basement just in case.” 

“That’s awesome. Do you think you could do one more favor and find Woojin for me? He isn’t answering his phone and I really need to talk to him.” She nodded and left the room. Chan sighed and put the sleeping toddlers on the couch as he set up the pack-n-play. Jeongin went down in the crib easily but Hyunjin was far more reluctant, waking up as Chan tried to set him down. Chan attempted to unwrap his tiny arms from around his neck, but quickly gave up. He smiled and sat back in his chair with Hyunjin snuggled close to him. “I’m so sorry you had such a terrible day today baby, you never have to go back there again.” The door to his studio suddenly swung open. 

“Chan? What happened? Why are Hyunjin and Jeongin here?” Chan recounted the details of what happened. “I’m gonna kill them.” Woojin said, clenching his fists. 

“Jimin said she would handle them. I’m sure they will get smacked with child abuse and lose their jobs. Probably pay a hefty fine. Besides, I almost killed them myself.” Chan admitted. 

“Pity you didn’t.” Woojin growled. 

“Wow. I rarely get to see this side of you. Kind of hot.” 

“They hurt our children. They are lucky they still breathe.” 

“I couldn’t agree more. But I trust Jimin. She will make sure they get what they deserve.” Woojin nodded. 

“But honey, maybe it’s time we put a little more effort into figuring out what he is. We obviously love him no matter what, but things might go a little smoother with the rest of the world if we could at least put down his species.” 

“I know. I know. But he might not even be presenting all of his powers yet.”

“Do you know of anyone who might be able to tell what he is? 

“Maybe. JB and Jinyoung got back today... JB has been around a really long time. He might know something, or he might be able to point us in the direction of someone else who might.” 

“That sounds like a good idea. Maybe ask him if he can drop by?” Chan nodded and pulled out his cell phone. 

“Hey JB hyung! Are you busy right now?” Chan paused as JB answered on the other end of the line. “Do you think you could swing by my studio really quick? I actually need your help. Remember how I was telling you about the little boy we just adopted? Well we don’t know his species and we were hoping you might be able to tell us.” Chan paused again. “Awesome, thank you so much!” Chan snapped his phone shut and turned to Woojin. “He’s on his way.” Woojin nodded and reached into the crib to stroke Jeongin’s cheek. Chan rocked Hyunjin gently as they waited. A soft knock at the door a few minutes later signaled the arrival of the older two. Woojin moved to open the door. 

“Hey Woojin. It’s good to see you. Chan said you guys needed some help trying to figure out your newest son’s species? I can’t promise anything, but I will certainly try my best.” Jb said. 

“We really appreciate any help you can give us JB hyung.” Woojin stepped aside as JB and Jinyoung entered the room. 

“It’s no problem at all we really...” Jinyoung trailed off as both supernaturals stopped dead at the sight of the child in Chan’s arms, shock twisting their features. Chan didn’t look up from Hyunjin but began speaking. 

“This is our son Hyunjin. He had a really tough day at school today so he is a little shyer than normal. His teacher was really mean to him this morning and it reminded him of the abusive situation they saved him from so he kind of destroyed the classroom. He has this unbelievable control of water, I’ve never seen anything like it. But he can also communicate with my son Changbin, who’s a demon.” When Chan finally looked up from Hyunjin and saw the shock in their faces, he quickly continued. “But I swear he isn’t dangerous. He normally wouldn’t hurt a fly and he actually didn’t really hurt anyone today. I promise, he is the sweetest boy.” JB seemed to recover first, clearing his throat as he stepped forward. Jinyoung remained frozen behind him. 

“Of course. May I see him?” Chan reluctantly handed Hyunjin over and was astounded when Hyunjin went willingly. Hyunjin’s eyes lit up blue and JB sucked in a breath, his own eyes flashing red. 

“I told you he can communicate with demons, but his eyes glow blue instead of red. I forgot to mention that part. What is he saying to you?” Chan asked, eager to know what hyunjin was thinking. 

“He asked for Juice.” JB said, never breaking eye contact with Hyunjin. Chan chuckled. 

“Of course he did. He’s such a little juice fiend.” Chan looked at Woojin. “Honey do you think you could grab his sippy cup from the car? I left their bags in there.” Woojin quietly left the room. Chan was relieved, if Hyunjin was asking for juice then maybe today hadn't been as traumatizing as he feared. 

“You said he was in an abusive situation?” JB asked, still not looking up from Hyunjin. 

“Yes. The woman who had him kept him locked in a closet with chains. There were also signs of physical abuse. I’m afraid Hyunjin doesn’t speak, he only communicates with Changbin the way he is communicating with you.” The lights flickered in the room before returning to normal. Chan looked around, puzzled by the sudden burst of power he felt from JB. 

“I see. Does he have any other powers?” JB questioned. 

“Not that I’ve seen. But he’s still a baby. If I had to guess, he might manifest more as he grows. If you can’t tell what he is yet that’s okay. I honestly figured we might have to wait at least a few more years until we can get more of the bigger picture.” 

“He’s a hybrid.” JB said flatly. 

“What?” JB looked up for the first time since taking Hyunjin. 

“His kind is incredibly rare. He’s obviously a mix of a demon and some sort of water creature. At this stage I can’t identify which one exactly.” Chan sat down in his chair in shock, 

“That makes so much sense. It’s almost impossible to have a bond strong enough between two different species to produce a hybrid child, especially one this powerful. No wonder I didn’t think of it as a possibility, they are also illegal.” Chan said. 

“Yes. In the history of our supernatural world there are only a handful of times it happened. All of the children were executed out of the fear of the unknown as the children were unable to control their powers.” 

“Looks like I have a tough road ahead of me. I have a lot of friends on the council though, I’m confident I can argue a good enough case. He has better control of his powers than most supernaturals I know who have lived for a hundred years.” Chan said, determination in his eyes. Jb nodded and turned to Jinyoung. 

“Jinyoungie. Come meet Hyunjin.” Jinyoung’s eyes snapped to Hyunjin, finally breaking his frozen posture. His hands were shaking as he gingerly touched Hyunjin’s face. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of him.” Chan said, watching the older’s hands tremble. 

“Oh it’s not that. He is just so beautiful and he seems so sweet. I feel so sorry for what he will have to endure in life.” 

“I think it will be okay, I think he will be just the child to show the world that hybrids aren’t monsters. That they should be regarded with reverence instead of fear, just like dragons. He really is the sweetest boy, who loves his brothers, especially Seungmin and Changbin. He loves bath time and juice and he always cleans his plate now. I wouldn’t trade him for anything.” Chan said lovingly. 

“Well you certainly have been blessed. Take care of him Chan and no matter what you must shield him from the council. He is a most precious gift.” JB hesitated, but then shifted Hyunjin back into Chan’s arms. He grabbed Jinyoung’s arm and yanked him from the room just as Woojin was entering. 

“Oh hey, leaving already? Were you able to figure it out?” 

“Talk to Chan, we have to go. We’ll see you later!” JB continued to pull Jinyoung down the hallway at a brisk pace. 

“JB.” Jinyoung said softly, his voice wavering. 

“Not here Jinyoung.” JB could hear Jinyoung sniffling behind him. “Ah damnit Jinyoungie.” JB turned to wrap his arms around his mate and teleported the two away to their secret place. They were far from JYP and any prying cameras or listening ears. Jinyoung broke down into sobs. 

“How could this happen?” 

“I don’t know Jinyoung. I don’t know. But I am sure as hell going to find out.” JB’s eyes flashed dangerously, lightning crackling overhead.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back!! Truthfully I considered abandoning this, but I agonized over what I should do for a very long time. There is no way to prove definitively one way or another what the truth is, I haven't been keeping up with everything in terms of news so if there is something I don't know, which is highly possible, then I apologize for misspeaking. With that in mind though I just decided to do what I honestly probably should have done in the beginning, and write this as OT8. I am not going back and re-writing any of the chapters because as much as some of us would like to rewrite real life history, we sadly cannot do that. All we can do is move forward! I have been a fan of stray kids almost since the beginning but I honestly love the way they are now and I don't feel like anything is missing, They are flawless as they are. Admittedly he is still in this chapter but it gets less and less as the chapter goes as I gear up to have him removed, but I totally understand if you do not wish to continue reading. I can't please everyone so I wrote it how I wrote it and it is entirely up to you whether you read and/or enjoy it but I had no intention of offending anyone. I feel with having to change directions a bit, this story isn't the best thing I have ever written but I have tried my best and I apologize for all the writing style changes. Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!!

Woojin entered the studio with the boys’ backpacks in hand.

“JB and Jinyoung were acting weird, what happened?” He asked Chan, who was gently rocking Hyunjin back and forth, the toddler fighting sleep.

“Hyunjin is a hybrid.” Chan answered flatly and Woojin froze. He quickly pushed down the feeling of anger and disgust before it could show on his face.

“Well that explains a lot but still surprising. He doesn’t seem anything like the stories I have heard about hybrids, he has such good control of his powers. But Chan, they are illegal. What are we going to do with him? Do you think JB and Jinyoung will tell the council?”

“What do you mean do with him? I don’t think they will say anything, JB told me I had to do everything in my power to protect him from the council.”

“Well that’s good, at least he won’t tell them before you do. I think you should talk to them sooner rather than later, we cannot be accused of harboring him Chan. Do you know what they will do to us? What about our other kids? They need us too you know.” The words were out before Woojin could stop them.

“You honestly think I don’t know that?” Chan bristled and Woojin tried to soften.

“I’m sorry, I know you know that. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I am scared though Wooj, what if I can’t make the council listen? I know we have other kids but none of them are under the threat of execution simply because they were born.” Woojin reached out with his powers and tried to make sense of all the different emotions emanating from his husband.

“Chan, what will you do if the council votes against you?” Chan looked up at him and Woojin was then swelled by his mate’s feelings of fear, anxiety, and an overwhelming sense of guilt.

“I don’t know.” Chan lowered his gaze to the boy in his arms. “I can’t let them take him.” He said quietly. Woojin heard it. That tone. The tone that suggested Chan actually knew exactly what he was going to do.

Woojin was suddenly standing in the beautiful meadow they had taken the kids to when all of his boys’ adoptions went through. The kids were all running around and laughing as Chan chased them, pretending to be a monster. Even Minho joined in. Chan looked at Woojin like he was the center of the universe. He blushed and looked down to the sound asleep Jeongin in his arms.

“Where are you going papa?” He heard Felix ask. Woojin looked up to see Chan standing in the middle of the field staring into the distance.

“Chan?” Woojin called and Chan turned to look at him. The look of pure love and bliss was gone, his face now mangled with guilt, pity, and despair.

“I have to save Hyunjin.”

“Who’s Hyunjin?” Felix questioned.

“I’m sorry.” With that, he turned away and disappeared. Then one by one the children began disappearing until nothing was left except Woojin desperately trying to grasp the plumes of smoke they left behind as they vanished.

Woojin was once again standing in the studio, his hand on Chan’s shoulder. He tightened his grip.

“Then I suppose we better make sure the council doesn’t take him.” Woojin said. He couldn’t help the anger, the calm and perfectly composed mask he had perfected was being threatened. His carefully crafted image of a loving family man was crumbling. “Come on, it’s time to pick the kids up from school. Did you call Minho?”

“Yes, I left him a message but he hasn’t called me back yet.”

“We better go then, we don’t want to chance him not checking his messages and driving to the daycare.”

“I think I am going to talk to JYP.” Chan said suddenly, Woojin froze for the second time. “About working from home, or maybe even taking a leave of absence for a while.”

“But why? You love your job.”

“Think about it Woojin, we thought it would get easier once we knew what his species was but knowing has actually made it so much harder. What school will take him? We can find another place for Jeongin to go but I think it would be best if Hyunjin stays home with me for now. I will call the council first thing Monday but I’ll call Jimin and give her a heads up. I just want one nice weekend with our family before we open Pandora’s box. I promised Jinnie I would take him to the pool at the rec center.” Woojin was flabbergasted and it was getting harder to control his anger.

“There you go again, making all of these decisions without me. Are we not a team? And I begged you to take time off with our other kids but you never did, yet you will for Hyunjin?” Woojin couldn’t help the pangs of jealousy going through him, what was it about Chan and this kid?

“Why would I have needed to take the time off with any of our other kids when you had literally everything covered? I couldn’t do anything and if I tried, I never did it right so I kept working to stay out of your way. You told me I had to handle everything on my own so that’s what I am doing.”

“I was upset you brought another kid home without even talking to me first and I apologized for that! Have I not been treating him like he is part of the family?”

“Barely. I also question your motives.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Woojin recoiled.

“Are you doing it because you know it’s what I want or because you genuinely want to do it? I’ve always had my suspicions, even with our other kids.” Woojin began to stutter, he couldn’t find the words to rebuke what Chan was saying. “But I’ve been with you a long time and you can’t fool me. When you picture our ‘perfect little family’, you don’t imagine Hyunjin as part of it do you?” Woojin took a step back as the crushing weight of Chan’s words hit him.

“You’d better take Hyunjin and Jeongin home. I’ll go pick up the kids from school.” Chan watched his mate slowly retreat from the room. Self loathing overtook him. Why did he say that when Woojin had been nothing but kind and understanding about everything. Why did he push him away with harsh and untrue words. The whole time it was happening it was like he was outside his body watching the situation. It had happened a few times in his life before, he didn’t believe what was coming out of his own mouth and yet he was powerless to stop himself. He grabbed their bags, quietly lifted Jeongin with his free arm and headed out the door. He was already formulating what he would say to Woojin when he got home.

Woojin pulled up to the front of the school and quickly wiped the tears from his face as his kids approached the car.

“Hey boys! How was your day at school?” He chuckled as Jisung and Seungmin started talking over each other. He waiting until they finished. “Felix? How was your day?” He prompted again.

“Fine.” Was all the reply he was given.

“What’s wrong baby, did something happen at school today?”

“Not really.” Woojin glanced at him in the rear view mirror. Annoyance taking hold at the lack of response and respect he was given, he schooled his features back into the serene mask.

“Did any of you see your big brother today?”

“Yeah, I saw him just a little bit ago. He said he would meet us at home.” Jisung answered.

“Hmmmm. Well I hope he got your dad’s message. Papa already picked up Jinnie and Innie from daycare.”

“I wonder how his first day of school went.” Seungmin mused to himself.

“I was hoping we would get lucky and another family would accidentally pick him up and decide to keep him.” Jisung muttered. Woojin knew he should scold him but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The car ride home was filled with Jisung and Seungmin interrupting each other to talk about what they did at school that day. Felix remained silent the remainder of the car ride home. When they pulled up to the side of the house, Woojin let out a sigh before entering the driveway.

“What’s wrong?” Jisung asked. Woojin had forgotten how perceptive the fire fae could be.

“Nothing honey. You boys better hurry inside. If you do your homework now, you won’t have to worry about it the rest of the weekend.” Jisung let out a loud groan. “You’ll thank me later! Now go inside and I will make you guys a snack to eat while working.” The boys scurried from the car into the house. Woojin was much more slow to follow, dread filling him with each step he took towards the door. He was running his words through his head, trying to articulate how he was feeling into words so he wouldn’t leave anything out. As he expected, Chan met him at the door.

“Hey, can we talk?” Woojin reached out with his power, he could feel the remorse rolling off Chan in waves. Woojin simply nodded and followed behind him to the study. Once the door was closed, Chan started.

“Woojin I...”

“No. Don’t.” Woojin interrupted. “I need to talk first. Silent moments lapsed between them before Woojin found his courage to speak. “You were right.” Chan gave him a puzzled look. “I don’t view Hyunjin as a part of this family. When I left earlier I thought about what you said and it seems I really can’t fool you. I don’t view Hyunjin as my son, I don’t think he fits well.”

“How can you say that?” Hurt was evident in Chan’s face. “What about how much Innie and Minnie love him? What about Changbin spending more time with the family lately? That’s because of Hyunjin.”

“But look at all the bad things he has brought to us since he got here. He’s always fighting with Jisung, he has been the cause of all of our fights, he destroyed the room at the daycare center and now we have to face off with the council. We could be taken from our children and then what would they do? Don’t you see he is breaking apart our family? He seems to be the only one you care about.” Woojin felt relief once the words were all out there but it was short lived.

“Are you really sure he is to blame, or are you just hoping he is? Kids emulate their parents feelings, they pick up on cues from us Woojin. One thing I know is WE don’t have to do anything with the council. I will handle them alone. I don’t need you. I think it would be be best if I slept downstairs for a while.” Woojin could only watch as Chan left the room before allowing the emptiness take him, how he enjoyed these moments of quiet.

Chan shut the door to the study, so many thoughts racing through his head. He was doing his best to sort through them all when a commotion from upstairs pulled his focus. He rushed upstairs to be greeted by a now familiar sight. Jisung wreathed in flames and Hyunjin surrounded by water.

“What’s going on here?” Chan asked, exasperated. “Can you two seriously not go more than a day without fighting?”

“You are fighting again and I’m sure it’s about him. It’s always about him!” Chan was the second victim of Jisung’s perceptiveness that day.

“Jisung, that’s not true. We have fought plenty of times before Hyunjin came to us. He isn’t to blame for everything. I’m tired of this behavior, it’s unacceptable. You still haven’t told us why you are acting this way but no more. You are making the situation worse, don’t you see that?” Chan sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.” You boys can stay here in the playroom. When you finish your homework you can have some video game time. I will take Hyunjin with me so enough with the fighting. I’m tired of all the fighting.” Hyunjin evaporated the water at Chan’s approach and waited patiently to be picked up. Chan relaxed some with the half-ling in his arms. He always felt the tension drain from him at Hyunjin’s cool and refreshing touch. It was like the most amazing sea breeze at the perfect time after standing in the sun too long. As Chan carried him downstairs, he suddenly stopped and stared at the child in his arms.

“I love you baby. You know daddy loves you right?” Hyunjin nodded and planted a kiss on Chan’s cheek. Chan’s heart squeezed and he was reassured in his decision.

“Chan!” He was startled to hear his own name at that volume from one of his kids.

“Minho, what’s wrong?” His oldest son met him at the bottom of the stairs.

“Where’s Jeongin and what the hell happened today? I went to pick him up and they said you already had him and that he wasn’t allowed back.”

“I left you messages, why didn’t you check your phone? I had to pick the boys up after an incident in the classroom. I’m sorry you didn’t get them and that you went all the way there to find out from them.”

“Incident, what incident? Can you stop being so damn cryptic and just tell me what happened.” For the third time that day, Chan recounted the events from the daycare.

“Hybrid huh? That’s a new one. And he didn’t hurt Jeongin?”

“Nope. There wasn’t even a drop of water on him, I saw the whole thing go down through Jimin’s spell. He loves Jeongin and he would never hurt him.” Minho visibly relaxed.

“Well I’m proud of my son for coming to someone’s defense and I’m glad Hyunjin was there to protect Jeongin as well. I guess they have gotten pretty close. I’m amazed he was able to control the water to that extent. I mean he’s only a year older than my son, how is the brain of a toddler even developed enough for that?”

“My working theory is intent. He didn’t want to actually hurt anyone so he didn’t, so he took it out on the room instead. Most of the time when kids lash out in fear, they hurt anyone close to them regardless of who it is because fear is the only emotion they can feel. They are blinded by it. But in Hyunjin’s case, even though he was scared, his love for Jeongin and his desire not to hurt anyone overpowered that fear. He is so good that even fear can’t change that.”

“Sounds like you know what you are going to say to the council. Do you know when you are going to meet them? I presume you are going to meet them if you and Hyunjin are still here.”

“I called Jimin, one of my friends on the council on the way home and we agreed I would come in on Monday. She called an emergency meeting for me.”

“You know Monday is a school holiday right? Don’t worry, I will watch the kids.” Minho offered.

“No I had honestly forgotten all about that, thank you for reminding me. But Woojin should be here to watch the kids so you just enjoy your day off from school.”

“Going before the council is a big deal, he doesn’t want to go with you?”

“No.” Chan gave Minho a pat on the shoulder and then continued on to the kitchen to get Hyunjin some juice. They were trying to limit how many cups he had in a day, but Chan decided Hyunjin could have as much juice as he wanted. He watched with a smile on his face as Hyunjin happily sucked the sweet drink from his sippy cup. “What should we do Jinnie? Should we...” he trailed off as he turned to see Woojin standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

“Sorry. I promised the boys I would make them a snack if they worked on their homework.” Chan just nodded as he brushed past.

“Okay my little Hyunjinnie, what should we do? Should we play a game? Or we could watch a movie? Whatever you want.” Hyunjin’s eyes lit up blue. “Oh baby, I wish I could communicate with you that way but I can’t. You’ll have to show me what you want.”

“He said he wants to listen to music.” Changbin said, suddenly appearing behind Chan. 

“Music huh? I think I can do something about that. Follow me!” Chan said, leading his boys down the hallway into his studio. “I’ve been working on this track for a while but I just haven’t been able to put words to it yet. You are the very first to hear this.” Pressing a few buttons, the trio let the track play through to the end. Once it was finished, Hyunjin looked up at him and smiled. “Did you like it my little one?” Chan tickled his sides, bringing on a fit of giggles from the hybrid.

“Play it one more time?” Changbin asked. Chan complied, curious to see what Changbin would do. The beat started again and it wasn’t long before Changbin began rapping. Chan was captivated by his son’s impressive skill and lyrics, he had no idea when Changbin had even written them but they were good, really good. After Changbin’s verse came to an end, Hyunjin began furiously clapping his hands together in applause.

“I echo his sentiment, that was amazing Binnie.” Changbin’s ears turned bright red.

“We had this writing assignment in English and I just thought it would sound good with the beat.”

“It definitely did! How do you feel about laying it down?” Changbin perked up.

“Really?” Chan smiled and directed him to the recording booth. Chan guided him through the recording, coaching him where he needed to make a few adjustments. Feeling inspired by Changbin, Chan then asked him to switch places as he taught him how to start and stop recordings as he took his turn in the booth to lay down some vocals. Once they had spent some time tweaking the track, Chan uploaded it on a hard drive and gave it to Changbin.

“Look at that, our first father and son track is complete! You have an amazing talent and you definitely have a future in music if that’s what you choose to do.” Changbin beamed.

“Do you honestly think so?” He asked hopefully, eyes shining.

“Of course! I wouldn’t lie to you. I could even show you how everything works in here if you promise to be careful.” Changbin lurched forward and pulled Chan into a tight hug, much to the complaint of the now sandwiched Hyunjin.

“Sorry Jinnie!” Changbin laughed, ruffling his little brother’s hair. Hyunjin’s eyes lit up and Changbin’s responded. “I sure hope we can find out his species soon, I am so curious.”

“Ah well, I guess I should have probably made an announcement to everyone but we found out this morning. Turns out your baby brother is just as rare as I am. He’s a hybrid between a demon and some sort of water creature.”

“No way! We learned a little about hybrids in school, but they said they are always vicious and they are dangerous because they can’t control their powers. But Jinnie isn’t anything like that.” A scared look suddenly crossed his face. “Dad. You know what they do to hybrids right? We have to get out of here! We have to take Jinnie and run as far away as possible to some little remote town no one has ever heard of!”

“Changbin calm down honey. I have a lot of friends on the council. I’m going in on Monday to argue his case and hopefully they can be reasoned with. I know I already have at least one vote on my side, that might be just enough to convince the others to listen as well. Hongjoong is tough but fair.” Chan tried to give his best reassuring smile but he could tell it did little to soothe Changbin’s worries.

“What are you going to do if they don’t listen?” Chan sighed at the question.

“You know you are the second person to ask me that question. I don’t know buddy but let’s not worry about that right now. There is still a chance we won’t have to worry about it. Let’s get out of here and do something fun, I am thinking this weekend we take everyone to swim at the water park at the rec center.”

“Dad you have to take me with you.” Changbin said, his expression serious.

“We are goofball, we would take the entire family to the pool.”

“That’s not what I meant. If the council says no and you run with Hyunjin, you have to take me with you.” Chan stared open-mouthed and his second oldest, a response escaping him. “You and I both know that’s what you are going to do. I love Jinnie just as much as you do and I’m the only one out of the family who can communicate with him. So I want to go with you. Besides I’m closer with you anyway.”

“Binnie, running from the council is a serious matter. It would be an extremely difficult lifestyle, we would be isolated and always looking over our shoulders. I don’t know if you would even be able to go to school or have friends. You definitely wouldn’t be able to pursue a career in music or really grow up to have any career at all. Yo wouldn’t be able to have a normal life and I don’t want that for you.”

“You know I don’t really care about any of that stuff, I never thought I would have any of that before you took me in anyway. I’ll be more sad if I can never see you again.”

“Maybe at first you wouldn’t mind but it would get old really quickly. Besides, the council won’t forgive anyone who helps harbor him. I would never put you in that kind of danger.”

“You can’t change my mind.” Changbin said resolutely. If Chan didn’t know any better, he would have sworn Changbin got his stubbornness from him.

“We’ll talk about it later...maybe. Let’s just see how it goes with the council before we do anything drastic.” He patted Changbin on the back and let him and Hyunjin from the studio.

...

“JB honey, she can’t give us answers if she’s dead.” Jinyoung tried to say as gently as he could, he was well aware of JB’s tendency to see red.

“I’m surprised at your leniency.” JB said, never taking his eyes from his prey.

“I never said you couldn’t kill her, only that you can’t kill her yet.”

Fine.” JB loosened his grip slightly.

“My lord please.” His captive choked out.

“Spare me your pathetic attempts to plea for your life, I will show you no mercy. I came to you as a friend, we needed your help and you lied to us. Now I’m giving you this one opportunity to try and explain yourself.”

“It was for your own good my lord! You guys weren’t thinking straight, I told you not to do it but you didn’t listen. The council would have killed all of you, so I did the only thing I thought I could do.”

“Even if I wanted to pretend that’s a good enough reason to betray me, you abused him.”

“The boy needed discipline. I was going to kill him and be done with it but I never could, I was somehow stopped every time. He is a freakish child and I guess some people aren’t cut out to be parents. What more do you want me to say?”

“You don’t need to say anything. Not anymore.” The email Demon’s eyes widened and she renewed her attempts at escape. JB grinned wickedly. “I am a prince of hell, you really believe you are a match for me?” A black glow emanated from her body before the body JB was holding went limp. He didn’t even bother to try and catch it as it fell.

“Is she dead?” Jinyoung asked.

“Not yet. I think a few thousand years of torture in the deepest pit of hell is in order first.”

“Sounds like she got off easy. But what are we going to do now?”

“Yet another question I don’t have an answer to. We better get home to the kids though, before they destroy anything else.”

...

Chan awoke in the guest room Saturday morning, looking over at the little lump next to him in the bed. He couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“Good Morning Jinnie!” He was met with a small whine. “C’mon, we’re going to the pool today and that means you get to be in water all day!” Hyunjin perked up at the mention of water. “Let’s go start getting breakfast ready for your brothers. Daddy could use an extra special helper in the kitchen, are you up for it?” The toddler nodded eagerly and climbed into Chan’s arms. He carried him into the kitchen and pulled a chair from the dining room over to the counter so Hyunjin could reach. He then scrambled around the kitchen assembling various mixing cups, bowls and ingredients. “You know what we need? I think we need some music to get us going this morning.” Chan grabbed the speaker from it’s charging cable and put on one of his favorite playlists. “Now we’re ready to work! We gotta make a big breakfast so everyone has energy for a day of swimming.” Chan began measuring out the pancake mix and then handed each full cup to Hyunjin to dump into their large mixing bowl.

“Can I help too?” A little voice behind them asked.

“Of course you can Minnie! Let’s get you a chair too.” Chan picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he placed him on the second chair he brought over to the counter. The boys took turns pouring the different ingredients into the bowl. Then they both got to add a handful of chocolate chips.

“Do you guys need any help?” Another voice asked, much deeper and gruffer but still just as cute.

“Good morning Changbinnie! Absolutely, you help your brothers stir the mix and then you are in charge of pancakes. I have the griddle heated and greased up for you, I’m going to get to work on the bacon and eggs.” Changbin dutifully followed the orders given by his breakfast commander. It wasn’t long before they were singing and dancing around in the kitchen. Chan and Changbin were grooving at their respective cooking stations as Seungmin and Hyunjin twirled around the kitchen behind them.

“You shouldn’t be playing in the kitchen boys, you could get hurt.” Woojin’s voice cut through the atmosphere like a hot knife through butter.

“They’re fine.” Chan answered, annoyed at the interruption.

“They could get in your way and you could dump burning hot food all over them.”

“Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine this morning?” Chan poured as much sarcasm as he could into his words.

“It’s not a joke Chan.”

“Yes they could get hurt when two supernatural creatures with enhanced speed and strength somehow lose all of their abilities, become incredibly clumsy, and pour hot food over two small children.”

“Typical, I set a rule and you break it. Why do we even bother with rules if you won’t enforce them?”

“I enforce the important ones.”

“Oh that’s great, that’s a good lesson. You only have to follow the ‘important’ rules.”

“Dear God Woojin. They are toddlers. Lighten up will you?” Changbin tried to contain his smile at the exchange.

“Come on boys, we better get you situated at the table. Breakfast is almost ready anyway.” Changbin said, leading his youngest brothers by the hand to their seats in the dining room. He lifted each of them to their booster seats when Hyunjin communicated to Changbin in their special way that he wanted juice. “What would you like to drink Minnie?” Changbin turned to the young wizard.

“Mmmm....Milk!” Seungmin answered. He walked back into the kitchen.

“Hyunjinnie wants some juice and Seungmin wants some milk.” Changbin announced.

“I washed both of their cups last night, they are next to the sink. Be sure to dilute Hyunjin’s juice with a little bit of water.” Chan said, his focus still on the bits of breakfast he was cooking.

“It’s too early for juice Changbin, give him milk too.” Woojin stepped in.

“No Changbin, give him the juice. Stay out of it Woojin, he isn’t your son remember?” Changbin just awkwardly pushed past Woojin and got the cups for the boys.

“I’m gonna go get the twins up.” Woojin said quietly. Chan noticed the look on Changbin’s face.

“Those were his words Binnie. Breakfast is ready, help me carry it to the table would you?”

Everyone gathered at the table and dug into the feast that Chan, Changbin, Seungmin and Hyunjin had prepared before hurriedly dropping their dishes in the sink and running off to get ready for a day at the pool. Changbin found Chan packing a few beach bags with towels and some water toys.

“Are you guys going to get a divorce?” Changbin asked, alerting Chan to his arrival.

“I don’t know. We can’t seem to agree on some pretty big issues, which I’m sure hasn’t escaped your notice.” Chan decided to answer honestly, he didn’t see the point in lying.

“I’m guessing by what you said in the kitchen earlier, one of those issues is Jinnie?” Chan nodded. “All the more reason to keep me with you.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. Let’s get going, Jinnie is anxious to get to the pool.”

They drove into two separate cars to the rec. center, they were far too large to fit all in once vehicle and Chan and vehemently refused a large van that would be big enough to fit everyone. Similar to the school, the membership to the rec. center was exclusive to supernatural creatures only. Another safe place where families could take their kids without fear of one of the kids slipping up and revealing themselves to humans.

“Some of my friends are here, I’m gonna take Jeongin with me.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind taking him, he can play with Hyunjin.” Chan offered.

“No it’s cool, it’s time my friends met him anyway. I’ll see you guys later!.” Minho took off in the direction of a different pool where a group of older kids were hanging out.

“Okay I guess, should we all head to the kid’s pool?” Chan asked his remaining clan.

“No way! That’s for babies. Minnie, Lixie and me want to go ride all the slides until we puke!” Jisung said with much more enthusiasm than Felix or Seungmin were displaying.

“Alright then, your father can take you to the water slides and I’ll sit with Hyunjin at the kid’s pool. Changbin, you are welcome to do whatever you like.”

“I don’t really feel like waiting in long lines to ride the slides, so I guess I will keep you company while Jinnie plays.”

“That’s the game plan then, we’ll all meet back up for lunch.” Chan gave Woojin a curt nod.

Woojin sighed as the boys dumped all of their stuff on a chair before running off to get in line at one of the slides. Woojin pushed all of their towels in a heap at the end of chair before settling in with the book he had brought with him.

Hours passed quickly and just as Woojin was getting to a big reveal in his book, the boys bounded over to him, complaining of hunger and dripping water all over his pages. He wrestled with the fierce irritation he felt, doing his best to clamp the emotion down.

“Grab your towels then and let’s go find your dad.” He steered them towards where he knew Chan and Changbin had taken the half-breed and sure enough, Changbin and Chan were sitting with chairs in the water talking as Hyunjin was furiously running back and forth between all of the different toys on the water jungle gym. Woojin gestured to Chan and he and Changbin rose from the water to begin discussion on lunch. As Seungmin and Jisung jumped into the conversation to demand two totally opposite things for lunch, Felix noticed a few of his classmates beckoning him over. He tried to ignore them, but their attempts at gaining his attention were growing bolder and he feared his family would notice. Begrudgingly, he quietly slipped away and made his way over to them.

“Hey pixie. You should come over the first time we call you.” The boy game a shove to Felix’s shoulder that sent him stumbling back a few steps.

“You guys know I’m not a pixie.” Felix answered, staring at the floor.

“You sure smell like one.” Another boy said, wrinkling and plugging his nose as the others laughed.

“Well you guys smell like dirty animals. Why won’t you just leave me alone?” The boys’ laughter ended abruptly at Felix’s words.

“You’re stepping out of the line you little bug, how dare you speak to shifters like that. I think we ought to pull off the little pixie’s wings to teach him a lesson.” The group began to roughly shove Felix around.

“Stop! Please!” Felix begged as he bounced around from pair of hands to pair of hands. His cries went unnoticed by his school mates but not by his family.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?” Chan yelled, startling the group and causing them to push Felix just a little too hard. He slammed to the ground, hitting his head on the pool decking before rolling into the pool. Chan and Woojin rushed for Felix but their movements seemed to slow as the pool water came to life and gently placed Felix safely back on the side of the pool. The the entire contents of the pool lifted up and trapped the group of shifter boys into a giant sphere. Woojin’s and Chan’s movements returned to their normal speed and they were beside Felix in a flash.

“Open your eyes Felix.” Chan begged, looking over his youngest fae. “I think he has some water in his lungs, I will have to do CPR.” Before Chan braced his hands on Felix’s chest, Hyunjin suddenly appeared beside him, eyes flashing blue. Chan sat back on his heels.

“What are you doing? Help him!” Woojin screamed.

“Wait! I think Hyunjin is already doing it.”

“Are you crazy? You are putting Felix’s life in the hands of a toddler.”

“Trust me if you won’t trust him.” Felix’s lips parted as bubbles of water floated upwards and Felix began coughing. Chan hugged Felix fiercely but kissed his head gingerly before pulling Hyunjin into the hug. “You did amazing baby and I’m so proud of you.” Chan noticed Hyunjin’s eyes still glowing blue and remembered he was holding the shifter boys captive in the pool water.

“What is going on here?? Let our sons go this instant you monster!” Women who Chan could only presume were the mothers of the boys, were frantically swiping at the water holding their children, but it was futile.

“They need to apologize to my son, they could have killed him.”

“Our boys are angels and would never do something like that. Your clumsy boy probably just slipped and fell.”

“Hyunjin saw them do it, he just told me!” Changbin chimed in.

“Like we would believe the word of a demon, who knows what lies your kind tell.” The clear leader of the group sneered.

“My sons do not lie, being a demon has nothing to do with anything. Your sons are bullies.” Chan retorted.

“Now who is slanderous?” Another mother fired back. A small shifter stepped in between the two sides, they had drawn quite the audience.

“I saw them do it too. Plus they have been bullying Felix at school.” Chan felt his grip on his powers start to loosen. A blast of heat flared up behind him, signaling Jisung was struggling to contain himself just as much as Chan, if he was even bothering to try.

“You’re a traitor to your species.” The lead mother spat at the girl who helped them.

“She isn’t the traitor, you give your species a bad name. You and your boys will face the consequences of this in more ways than one. I swear it. Let them go Jinnie.” Hyunjin looked up at Chan. “Let them go, any longer and you will drown them.” Hyunjin’s eyes returned to their normal color as the water collapsed back into the empty pit that used to be the pool. The shifter families scurried away and Jisung’s flames extinguished.

“We are just letting them go? They hurt my brother!” He shouted angrily.

“Just for now Sungie, we should get Felix home to rest.” Woojin gathered Felix in his arms. Hyunjin walked to Changbin with steps as steady as a drunken sailor, eyes half open.

“What’s wrong Jinnie?” Changbin scooped him up. “Dad! I think something is wrong with him.” Chan rushed to their side, Hyunjin’s eyes were unfocused.

“I think he might have overused his powers. We need to get home, they both need to see a doctor.” Chan turned to Minho, who had joined his family during the tiff. “Minho can you drive?” The oldest nodded. “Good. Minho will drive Jeongin, Jisung, Woojin and Felix home. I’ll call the doctor on the way home and tell him to meet us at the house.” The crowd moved from their path as they hurried towards the exit. They split up in the parking lot.

“He won’t let go of me and he is burning up, what do we do?” Changbin asked, frantically looking to Chan for direction.

“Okay, you’ll just have to hold on to him until we got home okay? Make sure you buckle your seat belt.” Changbin nodded and Chan finished buckling Seungmin into his car seat.

“They are going to be okay?” He asked.

“Of course honey. The doctor is going to make sure they are just fine.” Chan kissed the top of Seungmin’s head.

The doctor was already waiting at the front door when both cars squealed into the driveway. Everyone quickly jumped from the cars, Chan grabbing Seungmin and Minho grabbing Jeongin.

“What’ve we got?” The doctor asked, meeting the group. Minho took this as his cue to take Jeongin and Seungmin inside, also dragging along a very resistant Jisung.

“Felix might have a concussion and Hyunjin overused his powers, but I have never seen a reaction like this.” Chan answered. The doctor quickly did a once over on both children.

“Okay, it looks like Hyunjin is in worse condition. I would like to perform a more thorough exam on him.”

“No.” Woojin spoke for the first time. “Felix has a head injury and he needs treatment first.”

“I understand you are scared but it is far more likely that Hyunjin is the one in critical condition. His energy levels are depleted and he is clearly having an adverse reaction to having his powers drained.”

“Felix’s head would takes precedent, all head injuries do in a hospital. It could be worse than you think.”

“Normally you would be right but in this instance, since Chan gave me a bit of background on the phone, I don’t see him having anything more than a good knot on his noggin. He is awake and he is talking...” Chan could already see the argument formulating on the vampire's tongue.

“Fine.” Chan cut the doctor off, as well as whatever Woojin was about to say. “Take a look at Felix first.”

“What? You heard what the doctor said, Hyunjin needs help!” Chan glanced at the pale and sweaty toddler in Changbin’s arms.

“And we are going to get him some. Let’s get him inside.” The doctor looked confused but nodded. He headed with Felix and Woojin upstairs. Chan took out his phone and dialed the only number he could think of. “I need your help, please. It’s my son Hyunjin. How fast can you get to my house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that! I have 98% of the next chapter written so I will not be gone nearly as long as I was last time. I should have this wrapped up in the next two chapters. As always, let me know your thoughts or if you have any requests! I am a fan of a ton of different groups so it doesn't necessarily have to be a Stray Kids Fic. I'll hear a song through Spotify or Youtube and it will lead me to the discovery of a new group and then I get all obsessed and research everything about the group. Then I listen to them nonstop and then eventually I find another group and start the process all over again. But I still have as much love and support for all of them, I just jump around a lot, it's exhausting. The evolution of my Spotify playlist is quite amusing. Happy New year everyone!! May your 2021 be a vast improvement over the absolute dumpster fire that was 2020.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! Definitely much quicker this time, I should hopefully have the last chapter up with a week or two as well. I pretty much know where I want to take it. Stay safe and well! As always, open to suggestions, critiques and support.

“I need your help, please. It’s my son Hyunjin. How fast can you get to my house?” Chan heard a sound behind him as the front door closed, he was met with JB and a rather startled looking Jinyoung.

“What’s going on?” JB asked, brushing past Chan to Hyunjin.

“It’s a long story, but he over used his powers at the community pool today. He hasn’t been conscious at all and he has a pretty high fever.” Chan explained.

“Jinyoungie, is this like what happens to you?” JB asked, the demon prince turning to his mate. Jinyoung snapped into attention.

“He needs water.” He moved to stand next to JB in front of Hyunjin.

“We have a pretty big bath tub up stairs he would fit in.”

“No that won’t work. Using that much of his powers isn’t what is causing this, it’s using that much of his power and being in prolonged contact with water filled with chemicals. He needs fresh, pure water. The water from the city will still be too contaminated.”

“Humans have contaminated everything, where the hell are we going to find water that pure?” Chan demanded.

“We know a place.” Jinyoung turned to his husband. “JB?”

“Right, everyone grab on to one another and do not let go under any circumstances.” Everyone nodded and joined together as JB transported them all to his special place with Jinyoung.

“I have to take him now okay? He needs to be completely submerged for a long period of time and none of you can breathe under water.”

“How are you so certain he can??” Changbin asked, stepping back from Jinyoung.

“I’m certain he will be able to with his affinity for water.” Changbin looked to Chan, who nodded. The younger demon reluctantly handed his little brother over and watched as they disappeared beneath the surface of the lake.

“What is this place?” Chan asked, finally taking notice of his surroundings.

“It’s a place in the middle of the alps that’s pretty much impossible to find. I had a wizard turn the area into a little teeny Bermuda Triangle. If a human comes too close to the area, they will get turned around and be led away from it by the spell. Jinyoung is weakened by prolonged contact with contaminated water too, a trait common amongst most water creatures, so I bring him here when he needs to recharge.” Chan just nodded. “I can give you the coordinates, you can bring Hyunjin here whenever you need to.”

It was an hour before Jinyoung resurfaced with Hyunjin, Chan rushed to them.

“He was severely depleted and the chlorine really wasn’t helping. But he should be okay, he just needs some rest.”

“I will take him home right away. I don’t know how to thank both of you but I owe you both a huge debt.” Chan reached for the now peacefully sleeping Hyunjin, but it was Jinyoung’s turn to take a step back.

“Jinyoung.” JB warned.

“I think he might be better off with me, I’m a water creature. I know more about his kind.”

“I really do thank you for saving him, but I promise I can take care of my son. I won’t let something like this happen again.” Jinyoung still hesitated. JB appeared beside his mate, putting a hand on his arm.

“Jinyoung.” JB said again. this time, after looking at JB, he stepped forward and placed the sleeping half-ling in Chan’s arms. Chan turned towards Changbin.

“think you can jump us home or is it too far? It would take longer if I flew us.” Chan asked.

“I can do it, I’ve been practicing a lot.” Chan nodded and Changbin grabbed his arm, teleporting the trio away. JB grabbed Jinyoung into a tight hug, tears streaming down their faces.

Back at the Bang family mansion, Chan tucked an out cold Hyunjin into his bed. He and Changbin stood in the doorway for a moment, gazing at him as if he would suddenly break.

“You did so well today Binnie and I’m proud of you. Promise you aren’t too drained from taking us all the way here?

“I’m okay. I am tired though so I’m going to head to bed too. Goodnight dad.”

“Goodnight, I love you.” Changbin nodded as he turned and slipped into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. Chan sighed. He needed to get a few things from upstairs, he was praying Woojin was in the twin’s room. As he rounded out of the hallway, he noticed a figure on the stairs.

“How is he?” The vampire asked.

“Please don’t pretend to care, I’m not in the mood to want to believe you.”

“Felix…”

“Was fine. The doctor said it was just a slight bump to the head. I really don’t want to argue, I have nothing to say to you anyway. I don’t know who you are anymore and you disgust me. We both know where this is heading so don’t make it any harder than it already is.” Chan brushed past up the stairs, collecting his things as quickly as he could to head back to the guest room.

…

Chan fiddled with his tie as he waited in the hall of the council meeting. The day before had passed awkwardly. Hyunjin had woken up early afternoon and asked for juice, which had reassured Chan that he would be okay. The house was eerily quiet. Everyone pretty much kept to themselves, especially since Jisung refused to leave Felix’s side. Chan and Woojin hadn’t spoken a word. The trend continued into the next morning as Chan left Monday morning when he got ready to meet the council. He had left Hyunjin with Changbin and slipped out before the rest of the house had woken up.

“Chan, we’re ready for you.” Jimin poked her head out of the meeting room. Chan took a shaky breath before following her in to the meeting room.

“Chan! It’s been so long since we’ve last seen you. It gave Hongjoong and I a start when Jimin said you were coming today and that you had something to talk to us about.”

“Sorry Seonghwa, how are the kids?” He nodded a greeting to his friend’s blue haired mate.

“A handful as always, it’s hard to tell who the most difficult is. I swear they take turns.” Seonghwa chuckled.

“It’s probably Mingi.” Hongjoong chimed in. “Now sit down and tell us why you needed to see all of us.” Chan looked at all of the other members.

“Please listen to everything I have to say before you do anything okay?” Everyone nodded. “Not too long ago, I adopted another son. His name is Hyunjin and he is 3 years old. At first we weren’t sure what his species was but we welcomed him into our home anyway and we fell in love. He is the sweetest and most gentle boy I have ever met. He was abused and kept locked in a closet his entire life but none of that has ever kept him from being good. My family is now complete with him as a member.”

“That’s wonderful you have a new son Chan, but where is this going?” Hongjoong interrupted. He is the head of the council and can be a bit direct. Seonghwa flashed him a look but said nothing.

“We found out his species a few days ago. It turns out he is a hybrid between a demon and some sort of water creature.” Hongjoong rose from his seat. “Wait! Please let me finish, I’m begging you. I can prove he isn’t dangerous! He’s powerful but he is in complete control, more so than even some adults. Jimin has witnessed it, he wouldn’t hurt a fly, not even when he is scared.”

“It’s true. I performed a memory spell when there was an incident at the preschool Hyunjin was at and saw everything that occurred. He was provoked, it wasn’t his fault and he was terrified, but he still kept control. Control enough to lash out without hurting anyone.” Hongjoong slowly returned to his seat.

“I believe what keeps him from hurting anyone is intent. He might be scared but any abused and frightened child would do that regardless of species. But he has such a strong desire not to harm anyone that it keeps his powers in check.”

“I don’t know Chan, he’s a huge unknown variable. There is no telling how his powers could develop as they both grow. He might not always have this control.”

“I will teach him. My species was considered dangerous and an unknown variable too because we are also powerful and rare. We were pushed to near extinction because of that fear. But I was allowed to live because I proved I wasn’t like the rest of my species. That I didn’t care about gold or power. All I’m asking for is a chance for Hyunjin to prove that too.” Chan could see everyone on the council wavering back and forth. “Just let Jimin cast her memory spell on me, to show you what Hyunjin is like.” Hongjoong nodded to Jimin and she began working the spell. Chan watched as his memories of Hyunjin were played before the council. When it came to an end, they all sat in silence.

“Alright.” Hongjoong said after a few minutes of silence. “We’ll give Hyunjin a chance but it’s a very thin line understood? No hiding things and you must report his progress to us. We need 100% transparency. Does that seem fair?” Chan nodded vigorously.

“Yes. Thank you Hongjoong.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Raise him well Chan.”

“I will, I promise. You’ll see, you won’t have to worry about him.” Jimin stood up and ushered him from the room.

“Congrats Chan! Don’t screw it up.” She said as she closed the door behind them. Relief flooded Chan and he couldn’t wait to get home and tell everyone the news.

Chan pulled in to the garage and heard loud music pouring out from inside. He went in to investigate and found all of his children dancing around the living room together. Chan beamed at the sight of them all, having fun together. As Minho spun around, he noticed Chan standing behind them. He quickly turned off the music.

“Sorry. Kids were anxious so we decided to dance the jitters away.”

“What did the council say?” Changbin asked, moving next to Hyunjin as if ready to teleport him away in an instant. Chan could tell he was reaching out with his power to see if anyone had followed Chan.

“It’s officially official. Hyunjin is a part of our family!” Chan announced. The kids hooted and hollered and Changbin spun Hyunjin around. Even Jisung was smiling broadly.

“Where’s Woojin?” Chan couldn’t feel his presence anywhere in the house.

“He said he had some things to do and he asked me to watch the kids.”

“Did he say when he would be back?”

“Nope.”

“Doesn’t really matter anyway. I’m starving, let’s get some lunch. I think a little celebrating is in order!” He pulled them all into a group hug as the weight on his chest lifted. He took everyone out to a nearby restaurant where they had an amazing dinner and it went smoother than he could have ever hoped. It wasn’t until dessert that he felt the pangs of guilt. At first they were because Woojin wasn’t there and then it was because he didn’t mind that he wasn’t. Chan was forced to admit he was still so angry and he wasn’t sure if he would ever get past it.

The day transitioned smoothly to nighttime as he got everyone ready for bed. He had tucked everyone in except the twins as they were the last stop before the master bedroom. Woojin wasn’t home so was going to take the opportunity to transfer more things to the guest room. He walked into the twins room to tuck them in when he found Jisung sitting straight up in bed.

“What’s wrong Sungie.” He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“He saved my brother and I have been so mean to him. I haven’t even thanked him.” Jisung said softly.

“He loves you guys. Of course he would save Felix, you are his brothers.”

“I don’t think he really thinks of me that way and I don’t blame him.”

“Of course he does! He drew a family portrait last week and you were in it. If he didn’t think you were his brother, then he wouldn’t have drawn you.”

“Really?” Jisung looked at Chan with wide eyes before looking back down at his hands. “I hated him because he is so pretty. Plus he doesn’t accidentally set stuff on fire when he gets too excited or upset, so I guess I was jealous. Then you were spending a lot of time with him and that made me even more jealous. I didn’t know what to do so I just got mad.”

“Oh honey, you are beautiful too. And you have gotten so much better with your powers and you will continue to get even better. I’m sorry that you felt I was spending more time with Hyunjin than you but that was only because he was new to our family and he needed just a bit of extra attention. But now that he’s been with us for a while, we can get back to our normal routine.”

“But what do I even say to him?”

“Well, maybe you can start with an apology? He’s little, babies forgive pretty easily.” Jisung nodded. “Good. Now lay down Sungie, you have school tomorrow.” Chan gave him a kiss on the forehead. He stood up on his tip toes and gave Felix a kiss in the top bunk. He walked silently down the hall and pushed the door open. As he was heading for the closet, he noticed a piece of paper on the bed, he walked closer to investigate.

_“Goodbye._ ” Chan crumpled the paper and rushed to the closet to find half of it empty. He moved on to check the dresser drawers to find them empty as well.

“Coward.” Chan said aloud to himself. ‘But probably for the best. He ended up being toxic for our family.’ Chan thought to himself. At least he doesn’t have to sleep in the guest room, he had missed his bed. He threw back his covers and crawled in. As he sank into the familiar mattress, he began to think of how he would tell the kids. He groaned, cursing Woojin. He rolled over and turned off the lights.

The next morning passed quickly as he got all of the kids ready, fed, and off to school on time. He had never had to do it solo before but it went perfectly fine. Jisung asked to sit next to Hyunjin at the breakfast table and even gave Hyunjin a piece of his bacon. He didn’t want to start his kids’ day off on a sour note so he decided to tell them all at dinner. He called JYP and let him know he wouldn’t be working that day and instead focused on Jeongin and Hyunjin. They spent the day playing games and watching movies. He had started looking into daycares for the two to go to but he wasn’t ready to just rush into the first school he found, he needed to make sure wherever he sent them was better than the last place. He took the boys to the store to gather all of the ingredients for dinner and picked up the kids from school on the way home. He sent everyone off to work on their homework as he paced around his studio. He couldn’t help but feel anxious, he had to tell them that Woojin wouldn’t be coming back and he had no idea how to do that.

“Everything okay?” Chan jumped, he had been so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed Changbin entered the room.

“You scared me Binnie! Did you want to work in here?”

“No, I came to find you to see what was going on. You’ve been gone for a long time and you seemed off today.”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. What are the boys up to?”

“Jinnie, Minnie and Innie are all upstairs in the playroom playing a game. The twins are in their room doing something and I have no idea where Minho is. Probably his room. What’s for dinner?”

“I thought we would have spaghetti for dinner tonight. Hyunjinnie hasn’t tasted pasta yet so I think it’s time we introduce him to that culinary delight.”

“Pasta huh? Now I know something’s up. Just tell me what it is and maybe I can help break the news to everyone else.” Chan sighed and hung his head,

“He’s gone. He isn’t coming back.”

“I wish I could say I was surprised. He had always been a little off with everyone. Kind of like he didn’t really want to be here and like he didn’t belong here.” Chan pondered his second oldest’s words.

“You really feel that way?” Changbin nodded.

“The little kids are perceptive too, I think they could always tell. Which is why they tried so hard to be close to him. Your love is real and unconditional, so they never felt like they had to earn it by always being with you or being good. Not sure how much sense that makes… but it’s true.”

“Thanks Binnie, that actually helps a lot. I’m gonna tell everyone at dinner. I better start cooking!” The two exited the studio and were met by Minho.

“Hey dad. I thought maybe you could use some help with dinner.”

“That would be great Min!”

“I’ll go check on the boys then.” Chan nodded to Changbin and led Minho into the kitchen.

“I know he’s gone.” Minho said suddenly, as he watched Chan getting out all the ingredients they would need to make dinner. Chan sighed heavily and sat the jar of pasta sauce he had been holding down, turning to look at Minho. “I’ve had my suspicions since the day you told me that he wasn’t going to go with you to face the council. Then he was acting really weird that morning after you left to plead Hyunjin’s case. Now we haven’t seen him since then, I kind of put it all together.” He shrugged.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Chan could think to say, pulling Minho forward and wrapping him in a hug. To his relief, Minho hugged him tightly back.

“It’s okay. I somehow think we are stronger without him. I’m more sorry to you, he was your partner.”

“Thank you Minho. But I’m okay too, he wasn’t who I thought he was. But I have all of you, and that’s all I need to be happy.”

“I don’t say it a lot, but you’re a great dad. I’m glad you took me and Jeongin in despite everything. I love you.” Warmth radiated throughout Chan.

“I would do it again. I would always pick you Minho, you are part of this family.” The two separated, awkwardness taking hold of Minho as he was unsure of what to say next.

“Uh… let’s get cooking!” Chan smiled and patted Minho on the back. They set to work, determined to help make dinner go as smoothly as possible.

Not long after, they had the dinner table set and everything laid out. Cups and sippy cups were filled with favorite beverages, bowls and silverware were set out to their respective owners. There was a basket of garlic bread fresh from the oven and a giant pot of spaghetti in the middle like the decorative centerpiece at a wedding. Chan’s nerves were beginning to fray at the ends, as the realization of what he was going to have to do pressed down on him.

“I’ll go get everyone. This looks great, it’s all going to be okay.” Minho tried his best to reassure, but he knew it did little good. Chan smiled appreciatively anyway. He only had a few minutes to take some deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself before he heard the herd of footsteps on the stairs. The twins bounded in first, followed by Changbin holding Hyunjin in one arm while holding Seungmin’s hand with the other, and Minho carrying Jeongin.

“Wow! This looks so yummy!” Felix exclaimed excitedly, his freckled face scrunching in joy. Chan smiled broadly and scooped up the earth fae, pressing kisses onto his cheek. Everyone sat in their respective seats and Chan noticed Hyunjin looking curiously at the food on the table, just as he did for every other meal they’ve had.

“This is called pasta Jinnie! And it has a special sauce on top of it to make it taste better. You’ll love it I promise. You will especially like this.” Chan placed a piece of garlic bread and put it on Hyunjin’s plate as Minho was scooping pasta onto his little brothers’ plates. Hyunjin smelled the bread before taking a big bite, his eyes widening at Chan as the garlic and butter sank into his taste buds. Chan couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he brushed the back of Hyunjin’s head with his fingers. Everyone dug into their food, mouths stuffed with food but conversations still going on around the table. Minho talking animatedly to Jeongin in his best baby babble voice, Seungmin and Jisung bickering at each other from opposite sides of the table and Felix desperately attempting to remain neutral. Despite the chaos, this was his family and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He inhaled deeply.

“Listen up everyone.” Chan waited until he had everyone’s attention before continuing. “I don’t want you to be sad, and I will answer any questions you have as best as I can, but Woojin isn’t going to be part of our family anymore.” He paused to let the news sink in.

“You mean he isn’t going to be our dad anymore? He isn’t coming back?” Felix asked, eyes shining.

“No baby, he isn’t. But I am still here and I promise I will never leave you, I will be here for you always and forever.” He said, brushing the tears from Felix’s cheeks.

“Is it because we were naughty? And always fighting?” Jisung asked, not meeting Chan’s eyes.

“Of course not and I don’t want any of you to think like that. Woojin leaving has everything to do with him, and absolutely nothing to do with any of you. None of you are to blame for this and we are still a family with or without him. Do you all understand?” There were solemn nods from Seungmin and the fae twins. “I love you all more than anything and I promise everything will be okay. I am going to be home so much more now, I get to spend more time with all of you.” Felix hopped down from his chair and crawled into Chan’s lap.

“I love you daddy.” He said quietly as he buried his face into Chan’s shirt. It wasn’t long before the others followed suit and they ended up a mass surrounding Chan.

“We’re going to be okay without him.” Chan said, smiling through his tears.

And it wasn’t a lie. It was different but they quickly settled into a new normal, adopting a new routine and roles. Chan could tell Seungmin, Jisung and Felix were sad and missed the absent presence sometimes, but whenever that happened Chan just made sure to smother them with love and attention until they weren’t thinking about it anymore. The occurrences where that was necessary became few and far between as the weeks forged on. Chan had taken care of Felix’s bullies at the school by threatening to raze the school to the ground if action was not taken and they were met with a just punishment. Word has spread and no one dared bullied him anymore. After talking it over with Minho, Chan had decided to keep Jeongin and Hyunjin home with him full time instead of sending them back to daycare and his days were now filled with games, kids TV shows, diapers, and snacks. But he never once regretted his decisions to keep them home with him. Hyunjin and Jisung were now as thick as thieves, clearly putting any animosity they had towards each other behind them. The entire family had a synergy they had never felt before, they all just worked.

“Daddy?” Jisung said, peeking into the study where Chan was writing his latest report to the council on Hyunjin’s progress.

“What’s up Sungie?” Chan looked up, pausing his writings to give his son his full attention.

“There is a carnival this weekend and Lixie and I reeeaaalllly want to go. We got good grades on our lasts test, can we pretty pleeeaassseee go?” Chan sat back in his chair.

“I don’t know baby, a human carnival can be tricky for our kind.”

“I promise I won’t set anything on fire! You said yourself I was getting so good at controlling my flames. I promise we will be good, we really want to ride the rides.” Jisung pleaded, giving Chan his best puppy eyes and puffed out cheeks.

“Alright. Since you have been doing so well lately, we will give it a try. But I want no funny business. If I say we are leaving then we are leaving and I want no complaints.” Jisung nodded vigorously.

“We will be on our best behavior!” Jisung quickly scurried from the room, probably off to tell his siblings what Chan’s decision was. Jisung was often the spokesperson for the younger kids. Chan shook his head in amusement and went back to his task.

The week flew by and before he knew it, Chan was pulling into the crowded parking lot at the fair grounds. He put the car in park but left it running, turning around to his kids crowded in the back. Chan had upgraded to a large Mercedes van so the entire family could move in the same car.

“Alright everyone, here are the rules. Seungmin, Hyunjin, Felix, Jeongin and Jisung, you must stay within the site of either me, Changbin or Minho at all times. Do you understand? Under no circumstances are you to run off on your own. Also, I know all of you know but there are a lot of humans here, meaning we have to act human. Hyunjin we have been talking about this, you can’t talk to Changbin how you normally do because your eyes change color. We have to stay hidden and blend in with the crowd. Does everyone understand?” Everyone nodded. Chan could practically feel the excited energy pulsating throughout the car. “If anyone of you breaks these rules, we will leave immediately, no exceptions and no arguments. Is that clear?”

“We got it! We will be good dad. Can we go now?” Seungmin said, staring longingly at the fair.

“Alright, let's go!” Everyone filed out of the car, forming a group as they made their way into the fair. Chan bought entry tickets as well as tickets for rides and carnival games. He split it up evenly into three piles, handing a stack to Changbin and a stack to Minho. “Okay listen up kids! If you want to ride kiddie rides, go with Minho and Changbin and if you want to play carnival games, stay with me. If at any point you want to switch groups, do not go off on your own. Let one of us know and we can meet up and exchange. Understood?”

“Got it!” His kids shouted and quickly separated themselves into their desired groups. The twins would go with Minho and Changbin while Jeongin, Seungmin and Hyunjin opted to stay with Chan.

“Minho, Changbin, keep your cell phones on you at all times and make sure the ringers are on.”He said, his two oldest nodding and taking out their cell phones to display their ring volume.

“Relax dad. Everything is going to be fine.” Minho said, putting his hand on Chan’s shoulder.

“I know, I’m sorry. Have fun!” And with the blessing from Chan, the rides group took off towards the nearest roller coaster.

“Alright boys, let’s go play some games!” Chan picked up Jeongin and grabbed Seungmin’s hand as he grabbed Hyunjin’s. He lead them over to the closest age appropriate game and so began the day.

A while later Changbin, Minho and the twins had ridden every ride at least once and were starting to get hungry.

“Can we go find dad? I want something to eat!” Jisung said to Minho as they exited the latest ride.

“SureI I’m starving and I’m sure the little ones are probably hungry too.” Minho took out his phone and dialed Chan’s number.

“Hey Minho, everything okay?” Minho could hear Jeongin screaming in the background, coupled with the wails of an unhappy Seungmin.

“Yeah, better than over there apparently.”

“Oh I think the boys are getting hungry. They wanted to ride rides but Jeongin is far too little for anything but the merry go round and Seungmin doesn’t like the merry go round because it makes him dizzy and the music is too loud. Then we couldn’t beat this stupid and undoubtedly rigged carnival game to get the toy they wanted and the worker told us we had to go to the end of the line if we wanted to try again. I tried to pull them away from the booth and that’s when all hell broke loose.” Despite his best efforts, Minho couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips.

“Well where are you now? We’ll meet up with you and help, I’m sure we can bribe everyone into calming down with food. Then you can take the boys on the kiddie rides and Changbin and I will see if we can’t win the toy they want.”

“That would be wonderful! Let’s just meet up by where all the food trucks are parked.” Minho ended the call, he and Changbin each took a twin and they set off for the food area. On the other side of the fair, Chan was struggling with a screaming and wiggling Jeongin, and a sobbing Seungmin. In the flurry of commotion of trying to not attract the attention of the entire park and soothe an upset Seungmin and Jeongin, Chan didn’t notice Hyunjin wasn’t following.

…

Hyunjin had gotten distracted by the lights on a nearby attraction and wandered closer to get a better look. When he turned back around, his daddy and his brothers weren’t where he left them. Panic seized Hyunjin as he looked around, frantically searching for his family in the crowd. He wandered a bit in either direction when he realized that they were nowhere in sight. There were so many people around, many were looking at him, some where running into him and it was just far more stimulus than he could handle. Hyunjin wanted to cry out, to call for his dad or his Seungminnie, but he couldn’t form the words. He started to cry and as he crawled behind one of the booths and curled in on himself. Begging for Chan to come find him and wrap him up in his arms.

…

Elsewhere in the park, JB and Jinyoung were strolling among the fair grounds, looking at all the contraptions the mortals were so fond of. BamBam had begged them relentlessly to go to the fair he had heard about in class from Chan’s twins, he had annoyed them so much they had no choice but to say yes. Of course the second they got to the park, their kids split off from them with rushed promises of staying together. They had no choice but to trust Mark and Jackson could handle the rest of the kids without them. JB felt a pulse of energy wash through him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

“JB? Is something wrong?” Jinyoung asked, startled by the abrupt stop. JB didn’t answer as he felt it again, he took off in the direction it was coming from, his husband hot on his heels. “JB what’s going on!” Jinyoung yelled from behind him, but still he didn’t answer. He brushed past humans in his way, many of whom had a few choice words in response but still he did not stop. Until he came to a booth, he was certain the energy was emanating from there. Jinyoung caught up and stood by his side, trying to analyze his face.

“There is something here.” JB said. He approached the back of the booth carefully, uncertain of what would be waiting for him. He rounded the corner to find a tiny figure, huddled amongst stacks of boxes. JB felt Jinyoung squeeze his arm.

“JB. Is that…?”

“It’s Hyunjin.”

“How did he get here? Is he okay? Where’s Chan?” Jinyoung spit out rapid fire questions.

“I don’t know love, hold on.” He stepped forward as quietly as he could, Jinyoung still clinging to him. “Hyunjin?” JB asked gently. The toddler picked up his head to reveal tear soaked cheeks and stared wide eyed at the two adults. “Hi baby. Do you remember us? We are friends with your dad.” Hyunjin’s eyes glowed a bright blue as he communicated with JB.

“What did he say?” Jinyoung asked, gripping JB even tighter.

“He said he doesn’t know where Chan went and he’s scared.” JB extended his arms outwards as he took a few steps forward, and to his immense relief, the toddler didn’t shrink back. “If you want to come with us, we can help you find him. I promise we won’t hurt you.” Hyunjin stood up and walked forward into JB’s arms. JB stood up from his crouched position and cuddled the toddler, instinctively pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Oh goodness little one, let's dry those tears. You’re with us now and it’s going to be okay. We won’t let anything happen to you.” Jinyoung gently wiped the tears from Hyunjin’s cheeks.

“We should call Chan. Let him know we found Hyunjin, I’m sure he is worried.”

“Or we keep him with us… he didn’t even notice Hyunjin is gone!”

“That’s not fair, remember the time Yugyeom walked away from us? We didn’t notice right away either and Chan has one more kid than we do.”

“He belongs with us.”

“We’ve talked about this and you know it. That window has closed. Chan is his father. That is his family. We don’t get to just decide otherwise now, Hyunjin has been through enough.” Jinyoung sagged in defeat.

“I guess we better call him then.”

…

Chan was just about at the end of his limit when the other half to his family appeared. Jeongin immediately reached for Minho. Chan nearly cried with relief when Jeongin finally stopped wailing. He reached down and scooped up Seungmin.

“We’ll get something to eat really quick and then your big brothers said they would try to win the stuffed animal for you okay?” Chan said, attempting to soothe the young wizard before he accidentally released his magic. He noticed Changbin looking around quickly, a worried look on his face. “What’s wrong Binnie?”

“Dad, where’s Jinnie?” Chan’s eyes widened as he looked around, realized the hybrid was nowhere around.

“He… he was right behind me.” All of the color drained from Chan’s face. “Oh god. I thought he was right behind me.” Chan reached out with his power, he could feel Hyunjin’s presence but there were so many people there, he couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from. His phone ringing in his pocket broke his attention. He pulled it from his pocket and hit ignore. “Okay, everyone stay here and I’m gonna go back and find him.”

“We can cover more ground if we all go.” Minho said.

“Yeah dad, we can help!” Changbin chimed in.

“Give me a chance to find him first, I don’t want anyone else to get lost. If I can’t find him then I will come back and grab everyone to help search.” Chan’s phone began ringing, he once again hit ignore. It started persistently ringing again almost immediately. Looking at the caller ID, he picked up. “Hey JB, I can’t really talk right now.”

“I believe we found something that belongs to you.”

“What?” His children looked at him worriedly.

“Jinyoung and I took our family to the fair today, and it seems we have found a lost little boy looking for his dad.” Instant relief took over, and he exhaled for the first time since realizing Hyunjin was gone.

“Thank god. Where was he??” Changbin, Seungmin and the twins clamored around him, trying to hear any news.

“He was hiding behind one of the carnival booths.”

“Well JB, it seems I now owe you an even bigger debt that I don’t even have a hope of repaying. You keep saving my family.” JB chuckled.

“Don’t even mention it my friend, that’s what we do for each other. We are all members of JYP after all.”

“I will be right there, what booth are you near?”

“We’ll stay right by the ring toss, we won’t move an inch.”

“I’ll be right there!” He hung up the phone and turned to his brood. “JB and Jinyoung have Hyunjin, I’m gonna swing by and pick him up. Everyone else stay here. Minho, Changbin, do you think you can handle ordering food? I will be right back.”

“Of course! We will stay right here.” Chan turned and ran as quickly as the limitations of humans would allow. As he approached the booth JB said they would wait by, he slowed to a walk. There, standing in front of him, was JB and Jinyoung with Hyunjin. What made him stop was the sight of them all together, Jinyoung was speaking to Hyunjin in a higher pitched voice, tickling the toddler and laughing together as JB stared at them, grinning from ear to ear. In that moment, realization hit Chan like a freight truck going 85 on the interstate. He felt like he was interrupting an intimate moment.

JB and Jinyoung stopped what they were doing as Chan slowly approached, their smiles faltering as they noticed the look on Chan’s face.

“Tell me it isn’t true.”


End file.
